


Mr. Brightside

by smoresies



Series: You Bake Me Crazy Universe [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Hallpass, M/M, Sex Addiction, Smut, bordering unrequited, side porn story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: This belongs to the You Bake Me Crazy Verse. Feel free to read it anyway, there isn't much from the main story you need to know.Hidan loves his boyfriend Deidara. But it's hard as a sex addict to control himself and Deidara refuses to have sex. But with his blessing of "sleep with someone else just don't tell me about it", Hidan is able to get around his urges with his best friend Shikamaru.But is that all there is to it?(Since I'm inspired, this will be more than just a PWP, and will continue to have more chapters. You honestly won't need to read the main story for this one to make sense. If there's anything that needs to be explained from the main story, it'll be stated in the chapter description. Some come and enjoy the angst with me!)





	1. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! For those of you who read YBMC, this happens during the time skip between chapter 83 and 84. Let's say about February-ish.
> 
> I love HidaShika so damn much and I've been dying to write something so what's better than smut? I didn't want to bore anyone of my readers who didn't ship it so put it as a stand alone story. There will be more chapters of this. Just excerpts of them fucking throughout the time skip. I love my porn!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~!
> 
>  **For those who don't read YBMC:** all you need to know is that Shikamaru and Temari broke up a month ago. Hidan and Deidara started dating a month and a half ago. Deidara goes to college 4 hours away with Ino. Shikamaru and Hidan became friends the day after Shikamaru and Temari broke up.
> 
> The title is an easter egg, aka the reason I started shipping them.

Vomit trickled down the corner of Hidan's mouth as he knelt down in front of the toilet in front of his bathroom. His hair was matted down to his neck and forehead, he was so drenched in sweat it was disgusting.

With his bare wrist, he wiped off the vomit and stood up on shaky legs. He walked to the shower and turned it on, feeling the urge to throw up again. He held back and got into the shower. His body ached, it was a strange feeling. The aches and pains, the way he was sweating. All these cold like symptoms and he knew he didn't have a cold or any sickness. 

Withdrawal were a bitch. 

The water felt harsh on his skin and he slid down the tiled shower wall and stared dead ahead, wanting the pain to subside, it seemed to get even stronger. 

There was a light knock on the door and Hidan wanted to scream. He had a painful erection and he was going absolutely crazy.

"Hidan." Shikamaru said and knocked on the door again. "Hidan can I come in?"

"Whatever." Hidan grumbled. His fingers wrapped around his cock and he started to rub it, his face burning with shame. He couldn't go without it for too long or he felt physically ill. He wasn't even sure why. 

It was even harder when he was dating a virgin. Deidara was scared to have sex, which Hidan didn't see coming and it was hard for him to deal with but he tried because, shit, he actually cared about the blonde. It was just tough with his problem.

Sex addiction.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked and Hidan whined. He didn't even want to answer.

"Can I have my toothbrush and toothpaste?" Hidan asked and Shikamaru walked over to the sink and pushed his hand through the curtain and Hidan grabbed the two objects gratefully. He put toothpaste on the brush and scrubbed the hell out of his mouth. "I threw up."

"I heard." Shikamaru said coolly and sat down next to the tub, looking at the wall on the opposite end. "You feeling ill?"

"It's dumb." Hidan said, gripping his erection tighter. He bit back a moan, clenching his teeth around the bristles of the toothbrush.

"How is the reason your vomiting stupid?" Shikamaru asked and Hidan supposed it did seem like a weird statement that way. He just wasn't sure of what to say beyond that without telling Shikamaru everything. "Don't ignore me, Hidan."

"Shik'..." Hidan sighed and his head hit the back wall. "It's weird, you don't need to know."

"Let me help you. It's what friends do, right?" Shikamaru offered and Hidan stopped pumping his cock and thought about that.

Him and Shikamaru had become friends. It was interesting. Ever since Shikamaru and Temari broke up, Shikamaru just wanted to constantly be out of his house. It wasn't because he was sad or anything, he didn't seem to care about the breakup in the slightest, but he was almost always with Hidan and it was making hiding everything a lot more difficult. The amount of times Hidan had to sneak away to jack off somewhere was too high for his comfort.

"How will I know you won't get weirded out and make fun of me?" Hidan asked and it made Shikamaru smirk.

"You don't. But I think you want to talk to someone about it. Who knows?" Hidan pondered but shrugged.

"My therapist." He said and that seemed to surprise Shikamaru. So this was an actual problem that Hidan had, it wasn't just him being funny. 

"Talk to me." Hidan gave a tender stroke and shivered, his hand beginning to rub his cock faster. He bit his lip, it felt so good...

"Okay, but you asked." He said a bit breathlessly. Shikamaru was confused at the tone, but Hidan spoke a second later. "I'm a sex addict." Suddenly a lot made sense and Shikamaru looked at the shower curtain as he thought about everything. 

"How's that working out with a long distance boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked and listened closely. Was Hidan jerking off?

"It's not. But even if Deidara was here, he wouldn't fuck me. He told me to fuck other people and not to tell him but I don't even have the fuckin mojo to go find someone. I'm always busy so I just... jerk off all the fuckin time."

Shikamaru, being naturally curious to the point of it being a problem, pulled the curtain back a bit to see Hidan with his legs spread out as much as he could as he angrily fisted his cock. Shikamaru's breathing hitched and Hidan glanced up at Shikamaru, face red with desire, eyes glossy with lust. He made a throaty whine and Shikamaru swallowed thickly. He regretted moving the curtain the second he saw, but found that he couldn't look away.

"Like what you see, Shik?" Hidan asked, his cocky voice wasn't even the one teasing him, it was needy and restless. Shikamaru's tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dried lips and he stared appraisingly at Hidan's naked body.

"I've never..." Shikamaru trailed off, distracted by the way Hidan's purple eyes seemed to undress him. Suddenly it didn't matter that Shikamaru never slept with a man. He didn't even realize he was attracted to them but Hidan, wet with shower water, swollen cock in his hand, that entire sight went straight to his dick and he made a pathetic noise. "Yes."

"Fuck, Shik'..." Hidan bucked his hips into his hand and Shikamaru watched Hidan unabashedly fuck his fist. Shikamaru palmed his own erection through his pants and Hidan twisted to get onto his knees. "You don't have much time, go into my bedroom, I have lube, you can't miss it. Get your ass ready for me. I need you." Shikamaru nodded slowly and stumbled to stand up. Hidan saw Shikamaru's erection tenting his pants and licked his lips.

Rushing through a shower, Hidan tried to jerk himself off, but his hand wasn't interesting with the prospect of having something else to wrap around his cock.

He supposed he could've asked for a blowjob but the idea that Shikamaru seemed so quick to spread his legs for Hidan to fuck him had its own charm. Though, he tried to distract himself as long as he could in order to not hurt Shikamaru too bad. He just hoped Shikamaru was actually a genius and knew how to prep himself. The process should've taken way longer than 4 minutes but that was all that Hidan could wait before another bout of nausea hit him.

Fumbling with the water knob, Hidan quickly made his way out of the bathroom, hurriedly going into his bedroom.

When he saw Shikamaru, he didn't expect him to look like _that_. Everything about Shikamaru looked so damn good right now and Hidan realized that he was about to have sex with Shikamaru. Normally he didn't much care either way who he was sleeping with, as long as he was having sex, but it was weird to be this sexually drawn to someone. 

Shikamaru looked slightly confused, but his knees were up high and drawn to his chest, his fingers were inside him. He had an uncomfortable expression on his face and he looked up at Hidan, slightly embarrassed. His hair was down which Hidan had never seen before, but he liked it. A lot.

"Shit, Shik', you look so fucking good." Hidan was so aroused he wanted to faint. Hidan knelt down, his bed was just a boxspring and mattress in the corner of the room. He crawled across the mattress, staring at Shikamaru, neither of them breaking eye contact. "You better back out now if you need to back out. I can't help myself." Hidan warned, as his breathing hitched.

"Shut up, Hidan. You talk to much." Shikamaru said, with a quirk of his lip. Hidan held back a grunt and eyed Shikamaru's naked body. 

"You good?" Hidan asked, looking at Shikamaru's fingers. He got to three which was good, but this was going to be a lot different than three fingers. At least he had some prep at all. 

"My guess is it doesn't matter. You look like you're going to salivate everywhere." Shikamaru pulled his fingers out and Hidan saw how his hand was coated in lube still.

"Rub my cock. Unless you want me to fuck you dry." Hidan felt himself twitch slightly. He was growing more impatient by the second but Shikamaru was surprisingly quick to comply. His body trembled with the need to cum. He couldn't focus on anything else. Everything was just a blur. When Shikamaru started to rub his length, Hidan let his head loll back and he clenched his fists tightly. It felt nice but it wasn't enough. Not when he was promised sex. "Okay." Hidan said, his voice tense with irritation. Shikamaru noticed the quick change in demeanor and sighed, spreading his legs out further. Something looked different about Hidan's expression and Shikamaru had a feeling this was going to be more painful than he first assumed. He braced himself but also knew that tensing how he did wasn't going to do him any favors. He tried his best to relax as Hidan manhandled him. There was something in the action that brought Shikamaru pleasure despite Hidan not touching him intimately. 

Hidan grabbed Shikamaru's hips and pulled him down. He grabbed his own cock and lined up with Shikamaru's somewhat prepped hole and his body burned as he pushed inside Shikamaru. He felt a tingling sensation in the soles of his feet that travelled through his body. 

As Shikamaru winced with pain, he saw the irritated expression on Hidan's face dissolve nearly instantly and was replaced with that same lustful look from earlier. 

"Ohhhh..." Shikamaru saw the goosebumps on Hidan's arms and Shikamaru dug his nails into his palms. This was super fucking painful and Hidan wasn't even being rough with him yet.

The part of Hidan that was thankful to just be having sex was keeping him grounded. The delight he got from pushing himself inside Shikamaru was far better than anything he could replicate with his hand. He didn't want to hurt Shikamaru, but it was hard to hold himself back this much. He just wanted to cum. He should be wearing a condom, but he honestly didn't care to. He liked the sensation of being that close to Shikamaru. Nothing between them at all. If Hidan came, he would fill Shikamaru and he tried not to smile at the intimacy that came with.

"Hidan, this hurts." Shikamaru said, frowning. 

"Don't you dare." Hidan warned. He leaned in so their chests were touching, he held Shikamaru close to him and Shikamaru's face warmed at the sudden closeness. His arms wrapped around Hidan's neck and the feel of Hidan's skin felt wonderful against his own. 

Shikamaru looked at Hidan and Hidan turned his head slightly and their noses brushed together. Hidan's eyes opened a fraction and they stared at each other, Hidan was now completely sheathed inside Shikamaru, their eyes were locked and their lips were so close they could feel each other's breath. 

"What are you-" Shikamaru's question was cut off and Hidan was kissing him. It was a different sensation, to kiss a man. Especially when Shikamaru only had experience with kissing girls. Their lips were soft and plump. Hidan's lips were strong, solid. His chin rubbed against his face at the angle of the kiss and Shikamaru felt the smallest amount of stubble. 

The kiss made Shikamaru want more. He slowly wrapped his legs around Hidan's waist and pulled Hidan's head closer with his arms. Hidan's kisses were sloppy and completely uncalculated. Different than how Temari kissed. Shikamaru found himself craving Hidan's lips more and more as their lips glided against each other with the amount of saliva between them. 

As their kissing grew more heated and passionate, Hidan's hips started to grind into Shikamaru. The movement created friction, Hidan's lower stomach rubbed against Shikamaru's erection and Shikamaru pushed his hips up to meet the friction even more. 

"Hidan." Shikamaru said sharply and Hidan smirked against Shikamaru's lips and continued kissing him. Hidan's thrusts became more consistent and Shikamaru realized Hidan knew exactly what he was doing. His nails dug into the flesh of Hidan's back and he pushed back into Hidan's thrusts. Hidan kept hitting something that made Shikamaru see stars. "Fuck. Hidan." Shikamaru clenched his teeth. It wasn't supposed to feel this good, was it?

"You're taking my cock so well." Hidan purred, there was something about his tone that was different. His eyes were half lidded and pupils blown with lust. He was so far gone. "Fuck, Shik'. You shouldn't have put out. You won't get me off of you now." Hidan started to bite down Shikamaru's neck and there was a strangled noise in Shikamaru's throat.

"Good." He said breathlessly. That seemed to be the right response, Hidan started fucking into Shikamaru harder and his nails dug into Shikamaru's hips as he forced him down on his cock. 

"You like that?" Hidan asked against the shell of Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru didn't answer, he wasn't sure exactly what Hidan was referring to. "You wanna be my cock sleeve, Shik'?" It was a humiliating enough statement to cause Shikamaru's face to burn, but his body reacted a different way. Shikamaru's cock pulsed and he nodded shakily. "Shit, you better fuckin mean that... I'll have you bent over all the fuckin time." Hidan's lips felt tingly and his toes curled together tightly. His fingers squeezed Shikamaru and Shikamaru let out an embarrassingly high whimper. 

"Hidan..." Shikamaru pulled on Hidan's hair, liking the feel of his hands doing something. Hidan hummed in response and kept fucking him at the same rough sporadic pace.

The pain never subsided. It was still there. Hidan's cock inside him sent sharp pains up Shikamaru's spine and down to his toes. It was a strange pain. He wanted to throw up but he also didn't want Hidan to stop. It was too much going on at once and Shikamaru felt light headed. He was thankful to be laying down and looking up at Hidan.

"Touch yourself." Hidan demanded huskily and Shikamaru was quick to oblige. His fingers wrapped around his needy cock and he bit the inside of his cheek. Hidan's purple eyes stared at him, looking at him with scrutiny. Shikamaru felt defenseless under those eyes. 

Hidan grabbed the wrist of Shikamaru's that held his dick and started to jerk faster. He loved the way Shikamaru's expression changed to one that was more pleasured. His breathing hitched and Hidan moved his hand down and cupped Shikamaru's sac, massaging it gently, feeling how tight it was. Shikamaru was close to cumming and Hidan smirked. 

"Cum all over yourself." Having sex with Shikamaru was like a power kick. Shikamaru didn't even know what he wanted but when Hidan demanded something of it, he was quick to give him what he wanted. 

With a slightly arched back, Shikamaru came, Hidan made sure the spurts of Shikamaru's come splattered on Shikamaru's chest. There was even some that landed on Shikamaru's cheek and ran down into his hair. He looked like a mess. His face was so red and he started breathing heavily. 

Shikamaru was now so tight it was hard to move but Hidan felt lucky that he was right on the edge anyway. A few harsh thrusts and he was spilling his seed into Shikamaru as deep as he could reach. His eyes rolled back and he nearly drooled at the immense pleasure. It was what he was missing. He couldn't get this with his hand. 

Hidan thrust lazily into Shikamaru a few more times to ride out the orgasm high until he felt sufficiently pleasured. Shikamaru looked up at him, seemingly not pleased.

"I need to shower." He said flatly and Hidan knew it was weird since they weren't fucking anymore, but he leaned in anyway and kissed Shikamaru. 

It was supposed to be a quick thank you peck on the lips and somehow turned into a full blown makeout session. Hidan laid down next to Shikamaru and rolled him over so he was on top of Hidan, straddling his hips, their lips still connected. Hidan felt Shikamaru's cum rub on his own chest and reached down to grab an ass cheek in each hand and kneaded the flesh. 

If they kept this up, Hidan would want a round two before they knew it. 

"Remember, Shik'..." Hidan mumbled against Shikamaru's lips. "I'm dating Deidara, this is just sex. Don't get attached."

"I know that." Shikamaru scoffed and shut Hidan up with another kiss.

But knowing he shouldn't get attached and actually not getting attached were two different things. When Shikamaru opened his eyes and his and Hidan's eyes locked, he knew it was already too late. He hated himself.

Because he was already attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't apologize for art.
> 
> I ship them so DAMN much.
> 
> I do have a question for you though. Please add this in your comment. If you want more sex (there will be more sex fyi) tell me what you want. This is sex addict Hidan so honestly anything goes. They will fuck in public. They will fuck in a car.
> 
> GIVE ME KINKS THEY SHOULD HAVE. You think Shikamaru has a humiliation kink? Let. Me. Know. Tell me what you want. Let's go people. There isn't much of this ship on AO3 and I need to change that.k thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan wonders why Shikamaru is ignoring him.
> 
> We find out more about Hidan's sex addiction.
> 
> This story is likely going to be longer than I thought but here's a mini chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ox0hunny0xo** : It was only a kiss it was _only a kiss_. Yeah I know I'm the best ;) Thanks  
>  **Narutard** : Right? I try to make my smut good. I like smut a lot. And Kinktober??? That sounds rad, I can't wait for that.  
>  **Hidanscrazylaugh** : It was sad. And this story is actually angst and porn so get used to that bb.

Chapter two:

Shikamaru sat in his apartment and fiddled with his phone, staring at his TV, not actually paying attention to anything. He couldn't think anymore. His mind was a complete mess. Ever since the other day when he slept with Hidan, he couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been two days and Shikamaru was too scared to text him. He wasn't sure what to even say.

So immersed in his own musings, he was startled when there was a sharp knock on the door. He closed his eyes with exasperation. He knew that knock well. 

He pushed himself off the couch, knowing that Hidan wouldn't believe him if he said he wasn't home. 

Walking over to the door, he pulled it opened and stared up at those intimidating purple eyes. Hidan seemed upset.

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked, much softer than he intended and Shikamaru ducked his head and looked at the ground. "Why?"

Why? Because Shikamaru wanted so much more than what Hidan could give him. Because ever since they slept together, Hidan was the only thing that Shikamaru could think about. 

"I wasn't sure... I don't know what..." For a genius, Shikamaru was all out of words. He felt terrible, he wasn't sure why or how to fix anything. But did he want it fixed? He couldn't help but feel the magnetic pull Hidan had on him and he wanted to do whatever to make Hidan happy. It was so frustrating. He just wanted to laze around and do nothing and here Hidan was, making him want to do things. Temari was never able to control his strings as Hidan could and they weren't even dating.

"You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to, Shik'. Sorry if I weirded you out." Hidan said, his eyebrows pushed together making his expression look forlorn and broken. Shikamaru's arm reached out and grabbed Hidan.

"I want to." Shikamaru said seriously, his eyes boring into Hidan's. Hidan tilted his head to the side.

"Then why did you ignore me?"

"I..." Want to be with you. I want to tell you my feelings. I want you to feel the same way. I just want you to look at me how you look at Deidara. "I haven't been feeling too well. I haven't really been using my phone. I wasn't ignoring you." Hidan looked a fraction better but still worried.

"Shik' you shoulda told me, I would've stopped by with some soup or some shit." Shikamaru gave a strained smile. Hidan couldn't tell it was mostly fake, Shikamaru loved the bastard but he wasn't perceptive in the slightest.

"No it's okay. You weren't feeling well anyway. How do you feel now?" Shikamaru asked and Hidan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it was a nervous tick that Shikamaru could notice instantly. "You're not feeling well?" 

"No. But it's okay. I didn't come here for that." He said seriously and Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"Come inside Hidan." He said, stepping out of the way. Hidan dug his hands into his pockets and side stepped into Shikamaru's small apartment. Shikamaru closed the door behind Hidan and looked up at him.

"How sick do you feel?" He asked and Hidan looked away, feeling ridiculous that this was even a conversation topic. "Just tell me."

"Very." And Shikamaru could tell. Hidan's skin was sallow and his face looked moist with sweat. Shikamaru didn't realize that sex addiction could even do that, but Hidan was able to go longer without it, he would be okay.

"Come on." Shikamaru walked into his bedroom and Hidan followed shortly after. The door was left opened, Shikamaru didn't live with anyone, he didn't care. He started to pull off his own clothes and motioned for Hidan to do the same. It didn't take long for Hidan to follow suit until both of them were completely undressed. 

Shikamaru took that time to look at Hidan's cock. He was very obviously erect but there were obvious signs of overstimulation. It almost looked like some parts hard rug burn or something. Shikamaru looked up at Hidan and Hidan refused to meet his eyes. It was a worse issue than Shikamaru thought. To have to jerk off even when it hurt like that?

"Are you going to be okay? I have a condom if that'll help with the friction." As much as Hidan didn't want to wear a condom, he nodded slowly. 

Shikamaru opened the side drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a nearly full box of condoms. He bought them a while ago like him and Temari actually had sex. He tore one off and ripped it opened, pulling the rubber out. He got on his knees, to closer inspect Hidan's cock. He wasn't even sure how it was possible. 

"Keep the condom on. You don't need your dick getting infected." Shikamaru said seriously and Hidan jutted his lip out, irritated. Shikamaru smiled and rolled the condom over Hidan's length and watched it twitch at the contact. Precum started to drip from the head by just the small amount of contact and Hidan looked extremely uncomfortable. "You alright?"

"I really need you, Shik'." Hidan said in a rushed tone. Shikamaru nodded and stood up to search for a bottle of lube. He did so hurriedly, Hidan didn't look very well. 

He found it and poured a nice amount over Hidan's covered cock and rubbed it in for a few seconds before Hidan rushed him to the bed. Shikamaru toppled over, on all fours and felt Hidan mount him from behind. His fingers dug into his blankets and he felt Hidan push himself inside. Shikamaru's forehead touched the bed and he closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't quite as sore as yesterday and not nearly close to the day prior, but he still hadn't completely healed yet. Hidan was doing his best to go slowly but Shikamaru wasn't sure if it was because of how hurt Hidan was. 

It was a good thing Shikamaru wasn't planning on easy treatment, because once Hidan was able to get completely in, he judged how badly it hurt. It wasn't bad enough that he was going to be slow, but there was a burning feeling on certain spots. 

"Shik'..." Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the soft moan from Hidan's lips. At least he was in the moment with Shikamaru and not envisioning he was sleeping with someone else.

Like Deidara.

Shikamaru knew what to expect pain wise this time around but it was also different. It hurt more in a way because he was sore. But it also didn't hurt much in a way because he was used to it. 

Hidan leaned in and started to leave tiny love bites all down Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru's toes curled at the tenderness of Hidan's lips, somehow the intimacy of Hidan licking and sucking on the back of his neck and shoulders, turned him on more than the act of sex alone. Especially with Hidan wrapping his arms around Shikamaru as tightly as he had. Shikamaru could almost convince himself he was in a loving embrace. 

"God, Shik', you feel so good." No one could make Shikamaru's insides feel as strangely as Hidan. A chill ran down his spine and his back curled into Hidan's thrusts. Hidan's hands ran over Shikamaru's bare chest and lightly pinched the hardened nubs of his nipples. Shikamaru let out a slow breath of air. 

"Hidan..." Shikamaru moaned and Hidan smiled against the skin. 

"Tell me what you like, babe." The pet name sent a jolt of electricity through Shikamaru's body. Babe. That was what he called Deidara, could it be an admission of feelings? Shikamaru closed his eyes and wouldn't let himself get his hopes up.

"I don't know." Shikamaru said through trembling lips. "You." Hidan laughed, his hips moving at a nice pace. The almost tender movements made Shikamaru push himself back against Hidan. He felt the familiar burning of Hidan rubbing his prostate and covered his mouth to stop himself from crying out. Hidan was able to tell what Shikamaru wanted, angling himself as best as he could to continue to rub against those bundle of nerves that Shikamaru craved. "This. I want this." Shikamaru said, rushed. Hidan watched the lithe body under him writhe with pleasure.

Reaching down, Hidan tugged Shikamaru's ponytail out and let his hair fall freely on his shoulders.The first time he saw Shikamaru like that, he couldn't help himself. This time was no different. Shikamaru looked good with his hair down.

"Fuck, babe. You're squeezing my dick so good." Hidan brought his hands to Shikamaru's ass and grabbed each cheek with a squeeze. He smacked the left cheek and rubbed it after, his other hand gripping Shikamaru by the hip and pulling him towards Hidan's cock. 

"Ah~ Hidan! Fuck!" Shikamaru covered his face with his hands, burying his face into the blankets. His moans were muffled but Hidan could still hear them and feel the way Shikamaru's body vibrated with them. 

"You're such a goddamn slut, Shik'." Hidan praised, smile stretching from ear to ear. His nails dug into Shikamaru's back and he watched Shikamaru's back arch and felt the goosebumps under his finger tips. He couldn't help but tease Shikamaru. The entire time they'd known each other, Shikamaru seemed so calm and aloof. To find out how much he came undone under Hidan's touch and degrading words made Hidan feel a sense of accomplishment. 

The way Shikamaru rocked back into Hidan's hips needily made Hidan bite his lower lip. He knew Shikamaru hadn't slept with a man before just 3 days ago, but now he was taking it like a champion with wanton moans that filled the room and echoed through the apartment. 

"Hidan-I'm gonna cum." Shikamaru said lowly just seconds before he let out a gasp and fisted the sheets even tighter. His cock pulsed with his orgasm, spraying his cum all over the sheets under him. His hole tightened around Hidan even further and Hidan winced, feeling the aching from the friction burns he had even more prominently. 

But it burned so good. 

Hidan's dick felt hot from the pressure and the wounds on it. He bit his tongue so hard it bled and as he squeezed Shikamaru's hips, while pounding into him ruthlessly, he came. His hips stuttered, thrusting at inconsistent speeds as he emptied himself inside the condom, wishing it was Shikamaru instead.

"Fuck-fuck-fuuuuck. Shik'..." Hidan leaned in to kiss Shikamaru's neck as his hips continued to thrust into Shikamaru lazily. The over stimulation made him shiver and his limp cock slid out of Shikamaru.

Hidan continued to loom over Shikamaru's bare back and kiss his shoulders, arms wrapping around his midsection and holding him tight. Shikamaru closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the warmth of Hidan's body heat.

Both of them laid there, breathing heavily for a while. Shikamaru got lost in the warmth of Hidan's lips against his skin. The sensation prickled him with goosebumps and he let himself smile softly. 

"Thank you, Shik." Hidan whispered and a chill ran down Shikamaru's spine.

"Anytime." He said, wryly to attempt indifference. Hidan chuckled against his back. 

"I'll take you up on that offer." 

Shikamaru wasn't sure how to feel about that. Blessed, or cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I've decided I'm going to continue this as an actual story. So you'll see the development of the characters until Chapter 84 of YBMC (since this is during the time skip. This is February, chapter 84 is blank from February-May. So we have 4 months of smut and character development!) 
> 
> If this story gets more traffic (whether it be from people who read the main story or not, I'll decide if I'm going to write more from that point.
> 
> Onto the after chapter questions I'm famous for:  
> 1) If you read YBMC, which character do you want to see show up more in this story?  
> 2) Do you have any questions you need answered at all?  
> 3) Do you want them to actually fall in love or do you want the drama of Deidara in the story?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since this is now a more dedicated story, I wrote more.
> 
> I also added Kakuzu, Deidara and Ino to the mix!
> 
>  **If you don't read YBMC** : Ino is dating Hizashi. Yes. Neji's dad. It's sort of explained in this chapter. but that's a thing. Also, Hidan and Kakuzu are actual hired hitmen. The only people that know are Deidara and Gaara. Kisame and Kakuzu became friends. Kakuzu kinda has a thing for Hidan but Hidan doesn't really pay attention.
> 
> I think that's it!
> 
> Anyway, so road trip to Deidara's college!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SilverFox89** : I agree with you. This ship is lacking content which is why I'm here. I love them. YBMC is a wild ride, only read it if you're super bored and want to read 715 pages of a story about nothing. (It says GaaLee but around chapter 30 I seem to have forgotten that and then by chapter 60 its a free for all with characters. In chapter 84, the most recent chapter, Gaara and Lee were barely there lmao. The side characters took over.) Don't worry, Hidan and Shikamaru will fall in love because my dear friend will cry if they dont.  
>  **TreesAreLoveTreesAreLife** : You right. So welcome, Deidara. And Kakuzu. And Ino. Basically everyone you wanted is in this chapter. So I researched sex addiction and they typically orgasm from 15-23 times a day. How he got it will be explained in later chapters so I don't wanna give that away. My day was alright. I got approved for an apartment in Ohio so Ill be moving there next week from New York :) How is your day? And thank you! I hope this chapter is better.  
>  **ox0hunny0xo** : I'm not entirely sure how to add Haku, but I will try. My idea of a perfect date? hm... Rainy weather, a home cooked meal and a horror movie. You're welcome bb <3  
>  **fistlord** : your bitchass probably wont even readthis since you read it as I typed it. But yeah Kiba was SUPPOSED to be in this chapter but I forgot :( Eventually we will get some lovins for our boy.

Chapter three:

"Really? It's going to take you this long to get ready?" Kakuzu asked, his voice scathing. Hidan stumbled while hopping on one foot trying to put his sock on. 

"Shut up, old man. I'm trying to get ready." He retorted and toppled over onto his couch. "Ugh. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were gonna kick it with Kisame or something."

"You seem to want to get rid of me. That's a development." Kakuzu said with a perked eyebrow. Hidan grumbled and fixed his position on the couch, taking the time to adjust his socks. "What is more interesting to you than bothering me? I have to know." He said, almost dryly.

"Shut up, geezer." Hidan snapped and relaxed back into his couch. "I'm gonna annoy the fuck outta you forever, I swear that on Jashin." Hidan covered his heart and held up his hand in oath. Kakuzu pursed his lips but said nothing. "You never come with me to see Dei, I was just curious as to why this time you're going."

"That's not what is going on." Kakuzu said simply, it was Hidan's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You're driving four hours away. I'm joining you for two hours of it. You will be making a detour to drop me off." 

"What the hell, man? Now I'm your damned chauffeur!?" Kakuzu chuckled. "What?!"

"Nothing, I'm just amazed you know a word as big as chauffeur." 

"It's only two syllables! Don't be a dickhead!" There was a knock on the door and Hidan stood up indignantly. 

"You're expecting company? Is it Shikamaru?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan didn't answer, he just opened the door. Shikamaru had a bookbag slung over his shoulder, likely containing a spare set of clothes.

"Yo." Shikamaru greeted tonelessly. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, faced away from Hidan. Figures.

"Shikamaru. What a surprise." Kakuzu rose off the couch and slipped on his shoes. 

"Kakuzu. Also a surprise." Shikamaru said and stared at Hidan in questioning. Hidan shrugged his shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh... Yeah. Hey, Shik' can you take my bag and this grumpy sonofabitch and I'll be right out?" Hidan held out his bag and Shikamaru took it without word. Kakuzu looked at Hidan unimpressed and both of them left the house. Hidan hurried into the bathroom, yanking off his pants and sitting on the toilet seat. He sifted through the files of porn he had saved and gnawed on his lower lip. It was going to be a rough two hours, for sure.

***

Shikamaru sat in the back seat of the car, getting their things situated. He bought some snacks and drinks that he put between the driver and passenger seat. Kakuzu looked at him curiously and Shikamaru didn't respond.

Kakuzu and Shikamaru didn't completely get along. Shikamaru wasn't sure why. They didn't hate each other, but neither of them really spoke to the other. Kakuzu was much more inclined to talk to Deidara than Shikamaru if the two were in the same room. Above all else, he usually spoke with Gaara and Kisame. 

Deciding the best way to pass the time was to play on his phone, Shikamaru unlocked his phone to see a notification from Ino on Snapchat. He pressed it to see a picture of Ino and Deidara smiling and waving with the opaque bar across the picture saying _Excited to see you soon~!_

Shikamaru had been around Hidan, Deidara and Ino before. But this was before Shikamaru started sleeping with Deidara's boyfriend. He wasn't sure based on how many times Hidan needed to get off in a day, how they would have enough time to even sleep together once under Deidara's watch. Deidara was already uncaring of him. Ino on the other hand, seemed to teasingly flirt with Shikamaru whenever they were around. 

Everything was troublesome.

Hidan eventually came running out of the house like a bat out of hell and jumped into the drivers spot. Kakuzu reclined slightly in the passenger seat and Hidan didn't even ask why Shikamaru didn't sit in the front. No one could get Kakuzu to sit in the back. Deidara even started sitting in the back after the one time Kakuzu was forced to sit there and threw a fit. Deidara decided it wasn't worth it. Looks like Shikamaru lived up to the expectations of not giving a shit therefore not fighting at all.

"What was that for?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"Had to go to the bathroom, Kuzu. Did you wanna watch?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes and started to stare out of the window and Hidan started to drive. Shikamaru smirked to himself because he knew exactly what Hidan was doing in the bathroom. Pervert.

Why did that excite him? Shikamaru covered his face despite no one looking at him and crossed his legs tightly. All this time with Hidan and him going at it all the time made him restless to not be having sex right now. He would blame Hidan for that. It was like Hidan was his trigger, each time he saw the Jashinist, his dick got excited.

This would be an awful two hours, for sure.

***

"So Kuzu, what do you gotta do here anyhow?" Hidan asked once he pulled to the curb to let Kakuzu get out.

"A job." Kakuzu said, looking at Hidan with some importance.Recognition flashed across Hidan's face. 

"Why didn't you tell me? We usually do those as a team." He said and Kakuzu opened the door and climbed out. "Kakuzu!"

"I wanted to do this one solo. Plus..." His eyes drifted to Shikamaru. "You're busy." He slammed the door shut and stalked off, leaving Hidan looking at his retreating partner's form confused. Shikamaru climbed to the front seat and looked at Hidan. 

"It's fine. You get to see Deidara now, anyway." Shikamaru said coolly. Truthfully, he already regretted going on this trip. He wasn't sure why he said yes.

"Yeah." Hidan agreed, somewhat distracted and pulled the car back onto the road.

Hidan was a surprisingly good driver which surprised Shikamaru each time they got into Hidan's creepy rape van.He still wasn't sure why Hidan even had a windowless van, but whatever. 

"We're ahead of schedule." Shikamaru pointed out and nudged the clock. Hidan managed to shave off 20 minutes using short cuts and driving slightly faster than the speed limit, although he was cautious to drive safely. Shikamaru wondered if there was any type of illegal substance in the car that had Hidan be this careful.

"Yeah?" The tone Hidan used was flirtatious and Shikamaru felt dense for not understanding why. "You're saying we have time to stop?" Now Shikamaru knew what he meant. He smirked over at Hidan.

"Pervert." He said fondly and Hidan chuckled and adjusted himself in his pants. Shikamaru stared at the bulge and his eyes raked up to Hidan's face. "How long have you been hard for?"

"Damn near a half an hour." Hidan grunted, his eyes scanning for a large parking lot. He grinned in triumph when he saw a Walmart sign and pulled it, putting the car further in the back and blocking his windshield with a reflector. "Get in the back babe."

A shiver ran down Shikamaru's spine. Hidan calling him any pet name did that to him instantly. He nodded and quickly moved to the back of the van, he now realized why there were blankets on the ground. 

"Take off your pants." Hidan demanded, hand down his pants, rubbing himself.

"Did you bring lube? Or a condom?" Shikamaru asked and Hidan pouted slightly and pulled out a condom from his pocket. "Were you hoping I'd forget?" Shikamaru smirked and Hidan chuckled lowly. 

"A bit."

"You can withhold the condom when we aren't sitting in the car for another two hours." Shikamaru said flatly as he yanked his pants off. Hidan huffed, but it was a good enough excuse. He pushed his pants down to his mid thighs and rolled the condom over the head of his cock. "No lube?" Hidan gave a smile and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "When we're done, you're going to get lube in walmart." 

"Yes, babe. Of course." Hidan promised, pushing Shikamaru's thighs apart. Shikamaru winced, he knew he should've come prepared, Hidan was usually rough and didn't care much about lube, he was just so anxious to be having a road trip with Hidan that he forgot.

Hidan did him the small mercy of spitting in his hand and rubbing it on the head of his dick and the opening of Shikamaru's hole. It wasn't much, but Shikamaru was glad for it.

Pushing in slowly, Hidan breathed heavily, his body conforming to Shikamaru's back as his arms wrapped around his torso. Shikamaru's upper body fell to the ground with the weight of Hidan behind him, his cheek pressing against the various blankets. The smell of the car was different than Hidan's house but it was still more Hidan than Shikamaru could explain. The green pine air freshener combined with the off smell of the apple cider Shikamaru knocked over by mistake a month ago. 

It was strange to close his eyes and feel Hidan hold him so lovingly and have the scents that reminded him of Hidan so vividly. His body was wrapped up in Hidan as was his mind and his senses. 

Shikamaru arched his back when Hidan hit him just right and Hidan started to suck on his shoulder. It wasn't a surprise that those tiny acts of affection got Shikamaru's hair standing up and a soft whimper out from his mouth. 

Feeling Hidan smirk against his flesh made Shikamaru burn with want. It wasn't a sexual desire, he wanted to turn around and kiss Hidan hard, to have their tongues run against each other and have his mind so lost in a fog that he couldn't remember where he was. To hold Hidan so close to himself while their bodies moved together. That would be everything Shikamaru wanted.

Without the heat on, the van started to become cold and Shikamaru let out an involuntary shiver. In response, Hidan held him closer and Shikamaru's eyes opened a fraction just to try to gaze at Hidan. What he could see from his perspective was Hidan's face a few inches away and those gorgeous eyes half lidded. Shikamaru couldn't hold back the moan from just looking at how turned on Hidan was. That would always create more of a reaction than the way Hidan fucked him.

"Jashin, Shik', I'm gonna cum." Hidan said huskily into Shikamaru's ear.

"That was the point." Shikamaru retorted and Hidan let out a chuckle and Shikamaru felt Hidan's body tense up and his movements stutter. Hidan came, clenching his teeth tightly as an attempt to not make a sound, he still did though. He kissed Shikamaru's body more and more as he shivered from the overstimulation that he put himself through by continuing to thrust. 

"You didn't cum?" Hidan asked, confused. Shikamaru supposed it was because he hadn't been paying attention to the acts themselves, but Hidan as an entity. He smiled and shrugged, Hidan flipped over his body and spread Shikamaru's legs out. 

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked and Hidan's mouth covered his cock and Shikamaru had to clap a hand over his mouth from crying out in surprise. His free hand laced into Hidan's hair and he tugged on it. He never expected Hidan to go down on him. The entire thing was to make sure Hidan didn't lose his shit by not getting off, nothing said Shikamaru had to. 

But there Hidan was, sucking him off like a champion and Shikamaru's brain damn near short circuited. From that point it wasn't long before Shikamaru was trying to push Hidan away, so close to cumming. Hidan had his sac cupped in his hands and massaged him gently, his eyes opening and holding contact with Shikamaru's. 

Fuck, Hidan looked so good like that. 

Shikamaru finished basically the second Hidan looked up at him with those eyes and more surprisingly, he say Hidan's throat constrict with his muscles swallowing down each drop of cum from Shikamaru. Shikamaru held his breath and eventually, Hidan's tongue became too much and he pushed him away.

"Wanna kiss?" Hidan asked teasingly and Shikamaru grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. Hidan purred into the kiss and the two of them got lost in each other's mouths for a while.

"I don't think we're ahead of schedule anymore." Shikamaru whispered against Hidan's lips.

"That's okay." Hidan said, smiling. "Now let's go. We gotta go in Walmart." Pulling away, Hidan tugged his pants on and Shikamaru stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"We can't go in together if you're buying lube." Shikamaru argued and Hidan perked an eyebrow.

"What? Will they think we're fucking?" Hidan asked dryly and adjusted his necklace so the clasp was behind his neck. "Oh wow, what a fuckin stretch that would be."

"Shut up." Shikamaru's face warmed. "I'm staying in here. Walmart is such a drag." 

Hidan wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he pulled Shikamaru in and kissed him tenderly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Shikamaru's ear.

"Don't make me go in alone, babe." He nearly whined after and Shikamaru glared at him, pouting slightly. Hidan grinned and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

"Yeah, shut up." 

Once they climbed out of the van, Shikamaru realized how far away they were from the doors but Hidan didn't care and Shikamaru groaned. He couldn't have parked closer? That was just not fair. Asshole.

"Come on slowpoke, let's fuckin do this!" Hidan punched the air as if they were doing something exciting of importance and Shikamaru shook his head fondly. Hidan was a moron, but Shikamaru loved that about him. 

They stood side by side and the urge to hold Hidan's hand was overwhelming but Shikamaru got through it by crossing his arms. 

Going through Walmart with Hidan was like going with a child and Hidan wound up getting a cart to grab random things (mostly food) and Shikamaru just smirked and shook his head. 

"Come on Shik' we gotta get matching footsie pajamas." Hidan thrust the Cookie Monster pajamas at Shikamaru and Shikamaru just responded with a look of horror. "Come on it'll be totally sexy, right?"

"In no universe, including this one, would that turn me on." Shikamaru assured and Hidan made a show of rolling his eyes.

"Even-"

"Yes, that includes Flash from Zootopia." Hidan's shoulders sagged and he dramatically groaned, stomping away to the cart and Shikamaru smiled warmly. "Hidan, why are you going to the baby section?"

"Because this shit is cute as fuck." Hidan held up a onesie covered in tiny pineapples. "Shik' we gotta buy this." Hidan said seriously.

"Why?"

"So you can give this to your child." Shikamaru stared at Hidan, obviously confused. "You're obviously gonna have a kid one day, pineapple head."

"Says who?" Shikamaru challenged and Hidan shrugged.

"I dunno. Me, I guess."

"You gonna carry my children?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk and Hidan pouted slightly.

"No Shik'. Obviously you would carry mine." He raised a teasing eyebrow and smirked. Shikamaru blushed and looked away. "Come on, it's fucking adorable." He waved the onesie in front of Shikamaru's face and Shikamaru smacked it away.

"I'm not buying a onesie for a child I won't have." Shikamaru said flatly and Hidan sighed and hung the onesie up. 

"That's rude, ya know. What if you did have my kid?" Hidan asked, teasing tone and letting his arm rest around Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikamaru looked away from Hidan so Hidan wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"Hidan, that's literally impossible." Shikamaru argued and Hidan laughed heartily.

"But what if it was? What would he look like? I'm guessing we gotta name it Shika something because that seems to be a weird ass trend you have in your family. What about... Ooo Shikadan. That's both our names." Shikamaru chuckled and hip checked Hidan, making the older male stumble. "What was that for?"

"What if it was a girl?" Shikamaru asked, smirking. Hidan poked his chin in thought.

"Shikalizebeth." Shikamaru smacked his forehead and followed the loudly laughing Hidan. "Oh! Or Shikamargeret!" 

"You ass, her name doesn't have to start with Shika!" Shikamaru yelled and Hidan paused and grabbed something. He walked over to Shikamaru and put a headband with fake antlers on Shikamaru's head.

"Yes, Deer." Hidan said seriously and broke out into a smile again.

"You're so damn annoying." Shikamaru sighed and Hidan cackled. "I'm never coming to Walmart with you again."

***

Hidan and Shikamaru sat in the car, Shikamaru wearing the ridiculous antlers that Hidan forced him to get and they'd been driving for a solid hour.

"Fuck."

"What?" Shikamaru turned to Hidan.

"We forgot to buy lube." Shikamaru groaned and let his head hit the back seat. "It's okay baby, I'll be gentle."

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

***

There was a certain amount of doom Shikamaru felt as they pulled up to Deidara's dorms. He didn't know how Hidan would act now that he was with his boyfriend. Shikamaru just hoped Hidan wouldn't brush him off too bad. 

"You guys made it!" Ino was the first to open the door, waving happily. She ran over and hugged Shikamaru tightly. "Oh I'm so glad, I was gonna shank a bitch."

"Shut the fuck up, Ino, hm." Deidara scowled and Hidan smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey sweetheart." Shikamaru tried to avert his attention to Ino but he could still hear the tender kiss Hidan and Deidara shared. It made his stomach turn sour. "What do you have planned for us today?"

"Quite a bit." Deidara grinned and Shikamaru inwardly groaned. He didn't want to be doing anything today. "See you guys later." Deidara grabbed Hidan's wrist and tugged him along and waved at Shikamaru and Ino. It was a good thing Shikamaru was a master at having a poker-face because his heart dropped when he realized he wouldn't be spending the time with Hidan. 

"Wow, running off on me to get dick. I see how it is." Ino said and crossed her arms, Deidara laughed at her.

"How does it feel, hm?" Ino put a hand over her heart.

"It hurts a bit but I can't deny I'm proud." She turned her attention to Shikamaru. "Come on. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone. We'll see them later. When's good? Dinner?"

"Yeah, Hidan can buy me dinner tonight." Deidara winked at Hidan playfully and Hidan smacked his ass, grinning.

"Yeah I guess I'll buy you dinner. I'll text you when it's time to get ready." Hidan saluted and Shikamaru didn't even wave, his irritation was so high. He knew he should've stayed home. 

***

Spending time with Ino wasn't so bad. Shikamaru was just in a bad mood because Hidan abandoned him. Which honestly shouldn't have bothered him. Hidan already stated very clearly nothing would change between them. Shikamaru was dumb enough to have hopes though and that's what would kill him in the end.

"So how are you doing, Shika?" Ino asked, once they sat down at a cafe table. He tried not to glare at his drink but he stirred it with the straw.

"I'm okay. How is college treating you?" Shikamaru asked and looked up at Ino. Her bangs that usually covered her right eye were pinned at her ear. He stared into her bright blue eyes that seemed to study him.

"You're not okay." She said simply. "What's wrong? Mama Ino is here to help. Lay it on me, b." 

"Ino... Please for the love of god, never refer to yourself as Mama Ino again. Thanks." Shikamaru said and she rolled her eyes and sipped on her grande mango dragon fruit lemonade iced tea. "I'm fine, Ino."

"Yeah sure." She said without any doubt that he was lying. "Come on, boo. You know I'm here for you. So what happened? Is it Temari? Oh, baby, no. It's Temari. I'm sorry." She put her drink down and hugged him over the table. No matter how much he didn't want anyone to think he was still in love with Temari, he couldn't tell Deidara's best friend that he was sleeping with Deidara's boyfriend, it was just dumb.

"Yeah..." He agreed lowly. "Can we not talk about it?" Ino nodded and let go of Shikamaru, sitting back in her chair. "So. College. How is it treating you?" Shikamaru repeated, this time Ino took pity on him and decided to humor him by answering the question he didn't honestly want answered, but asked out of common decency. 

"Good. I'm in the bread semester so it's actually hell and I have classes start at 3 am but somehow I'm alive." Shikamaru wrinkled his nose with distaste. "Yeah, don't I fuckin know it." She said with a sigh. "But I mean, it's a lot of just sitting around and waiting so usually I bother Dee since he isn't asleep until god knows when talking to Hidan." Shikamaru swallowed thickly and nodded stiffly. "You okay?"

"Just not feeling well, Ino. I'll live." Ino jutted her lower lip out in a pout.

"Poor baby. Do you want Mama Ino to take care of you?" She asked and he glared at her and she laughed. "Okay okay, that was the last time."

"Troublesome women..." 

***

Ino was curious as to what was wrong with Shikamaru. He seemed distracted no matter what she tried to do and it was upsetting. One of her closest friends was heartbroken. She assumed she knew it was Temari but at this point she couldn't be too sure. 

"Ino, your phone." Shikamaru pointed to the vibrating object on the table and she blinked herself back into reality. She answered it quickly. 

"Hello?"

"Ino, hello." Ino's face brightened on hearing the voice. Hizashi.

"Hi babe! What are you up to?" Ino held up her finger to Shikamaru and slunk away from the table. He sighed and propped his face on his hand boredly staring at the restaurant host stand. This is where they were meeting Hidan and Deidara. It had been a few hours since they saw each other and Shikamaru was curious to see how Hidan was getting along. 

Suddenly he didn't have to wonder because the two of them came into the restaurant laughing and Hidan held the door opened. They were talking as Hidan scanned the room for Shikamaru or Ino. When he saw Shikamaru, his face brightened and Shikamaru tried to not let it get his hopes up.

"Shik'! Hey man, what's been going on?" Shikamaru frowned. Man? Hidan always called him babe. He refused to let it bother him.

"Nothing. How have you been?" Shikamaru asked boredly as Deidara slid into the booth opposite from Shikamaru. He was confused when Hidan sat next to Shikamaru instead. 

"Sorry, I'd rather look at you while I talk to you." Hidan said with a wink and Deidara scoffed, hiding a pleased smile. "Where's blondie?"

"She got an important phone call from her boy." Shikamaru informed, still not really paying attention to Hidan. He really didn't want to be there right then.

"Gaara?" Hidan asked and Deidara snorted. "What? Aren't they hella close or some shit?"

"Yes but they aren't dating." Deidara said and looked at his menu. "Hizashi. Neji's dad."

"I didn't meet a Neji." 

"I met him once." Shikamaru supplied for seemingly no reason.

"She's banging his dad?" Deidara nodded with a smirk and a glimmer in his eye. "Why?"

"Because she hates Neji."

"Fair enough. Spiteful bitch. I like it." Hidan said approvingly with a head nod. 

"I thought she didn't hate him anymore." Shikamaru asked, for once actually looking at Deidara. Deidara shrugged his shoulders. 

"Depends on when you ask. They text all the fuckin time. Usually to make fun of each other though. He's one of her longest running snap streaks. Almost a month of them flipping each other off."

"Ino keeps trying to get a snapstreak with me. I always fuckin forget." Hidan said, eyes scanning the menu. "How long is this bitch gonna have phone sex for? I'm hungry." 

"Relax boo, I'm right here." Ino said and plopped down next to Deidara without question. "What do you wanna eat?"

"You're not gonna ask Hidan why he's sitting next to Shikamaru, hm?" Deidara asked.

"No. You sit across from the person you want to talk to. It's etiquette, makes sense why you don't know that though." Deidara kicked Ino's shin under the table. "Ow, fuck-face what the hell? Hidan, control your dog."

"Fuck you, I'm not a damn dog." Deidara snapped.

"Children, please. You're both pretty." Hidan placated sarcastically and then they both kicked him under the table. "Okay, wow. I'm gonna fuckin sacrifice both of you to Jashin."

"Who's Ja--" Deidara covered Ino's mouth quickly. 

"Please, for the love of pastries, don't fucking ask. I don't need this again." Hidan narrowed his eyes. "Babe, you're just prettier when you don't talk, hm." Deidara gave a cheesy smile and Shikamaru snorted. Even better when Hidan wasn't talking and choking on his dick. Shikamaru quickly hid his face behind the menu, he couldn't believe he thought that.

"Don't worry, Ino. I'll properly educate you on the ways of Jashin but without my priss of a boyfriend. How's that?" 

"Um. I think I'm okay..." Ino gave Deidara a side eye. Hidan glanced down at his phone and his eyes widened. "What?"

"Fuck! Shik'! Why didn't you remind me?!" Hidan exclaimed and Shikamaru jerked his head to Hidan. "Jashin prayer ritual! We do this every night at 7:30. It's 7:38, Jashin will seek penance for our sins." Shikamaru didn't speak because he was too confused. "Sorry guys. We have to pray. We'll be right back, and hopefully Lord Jashin will forgive our impudence." Ino looked extremely confused and Deidara just seemed uninterested with all the Jashin talk. 

"Okay but I'm ordering for you if you aren't back." Deidara said but Hidan was already hightailing it out of the booth. Shikamaru followed, trying not to laugh. Hidan could be the most ridiculous person he ever met. Jashin ritual his ass.

Actually that was exactly right.

Following Hidan to the parking lot, Hidan opened the back of his van and waved Shikamaru to hurry up.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize Lord Jashin was waiting so impatiently." Shikamaru said slyly and climbed into the van. Hidan hopped up and slammed the doors shut. "You that horny?"

"Fuck, Shik' I'm gonna die." Hidan quickly undid his pants and yanked them down.

"What, Deidara didn't do you any favors?" Shikamaru teased and Hidan glared at him. Shikamaru couldn't deny that Hidan was beginning to look more pale. He tugged off his own pants. "Right, I'm just your side piece." Shikamaru said with a smirk, although he meant every word.

"What?" Hidan lowered himself between Shikamaru's legs. "Babe you mean more to me than just being a side piece, you should know that." Shikamaru didn't mention that Hidan was calling him babe again. He just kept his lips shut. 

"Shut up, we have an important Jashin ritual to get to." Shikamaru teased and Hidan smiled. It was such a nice smile and Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at him, almost lovingly. "Do you have a condom?"

"Fuck. You really need to forget." Hidan cursed and sat back up and rummaged through his pockets. He pulled a condom out, pouting slightly as he put it on and shikamaru just watched him, smiling softly. "Happy now?"

"Not really." Hidan leaned back in and his hips bucked up, Hidan kissed Shikamaru hard and the feelings of inadequacy seemed to disappear for a moment. "Hidan." Shikamaru said softly, Hidan stopped gently kissing him to open his eyes wider to look at Shikamaru. 

"Yeah?" Hidan prompted but Shikamaru couldn't remember what he was going to say. It could've been an admission of his feelings, but it didn't matter. He grabbed Hidan's neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss. And in one movement, Hidan pushed himself inside Shikamaru and for the first time since Hidan left, everything was okay. 

Not wanting to be too obvious about what they were doing, Hidan didn't move too hard as to not shake the van. His thrusts were drawn out and slow. Shikamaru bit Hidan's lower lip lightly and Hidan smiled against the action and kissed along Shikamaru's jaw to suck on his neck. 

"How are we going to sleep tonight?" Shikamaru asked and Hidan groaned at the thought. Deidara would likely keep him in a tight hold the entire night. 

"I don't know. But I will probably wake you up." 

"I assumed you would." Shikamaru said fondly, his legs wrapping around Hidan's waist and he kissed Hidan's lips gently. 

"You're such a Jashin-damned genius, you know that?" Hidan teased and Shikamaru glowered. "Yeah yeah. I'll shut up." 

"You should, because I'll withhold sex." Shikamaru said, an honest empty threat.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try." The kiss that Shikamaru was smothered in made him almost giggle.

"Stop, you're such a pain." Shikamaru chuckled and Hidan kissed him more.

"That's only because we both forgot the lube at Walmart." Hidan said and Shikamaru noticed his breathing hitched. He tightened his legs and rocked his hips back onto Hidan's dick.

"You close?" Hidan nodded, panting slightly.

"Fuck, I waited nearly all damn day." Hidan's grip on Shikamaru grew rough and Shikamaru winced at the pressure. "I wanted you, all. Day." 

"Me?" Shikamaru asked, it was meant to be a joke, but it came out more pathetically than he intended.

"Yes, you." Hidan wrapped his fingers around Shikamaru's erection and stroked him slowly.

"Not Deidara?" Shikamaru couldn't help but ask. Hidan didn't miss a beat.

"No. You." The sheer honesty in Hidan's voice was the only thing that kept Shikamaru believing him.

Shikamaru didn't speak the remainder of their time together. He listened to Hidan's breathing patterns change and closed his eyes. Hidan's moans were the most erotic thing he could hear and sometimes that's all it took for Shikamaru to let go. 

Unwrapping his legs from Hidan's waist, Shikamaru planted both feet on the ground and arched his back slightly to give Hidan a deeper angle. He bit his knuckle with the drastic change and his eyes shut even tighter. Hidan cupped his ass cheeks and pushed him up, making him curl in on himself slightly. His fingers dug into the soft flesh and his thrusts became harder. Shikamaru bit his lip, just thinking about the fact that the van was shaking too much. His heart raced, what if someone saw the van move? They would know exactly what they were doing. Shikamaru couldn't contain his blush. It was too much. Hidan had to stop. 

Hidan didn't stop but a few thrusts later he reached his peak and came with a satisfied whine. His nails dug into Shikamaru and Shikamaru in turn came all over his shirt. 

Once they were off of their high, they both looked at the mess on Shikamaru's shirt and exchanged glances. Then they were laughing and Hidan pulled Shikamaru's shirt off and tossed it. He meant to give Shikamaru a new shirt but seeing Shikamaru this naked under him made him pause. He leaned over and kissed Shikamaru, the kiss make a tingle pass over his lips. 

"I think we should go back inside." Shikamaru said and Hidan nodded slowly. He moved from being on top of Shikamaru so he could pull his pants up and searched his pockets for his knife. "What are you doing?"

"Relax." Hidan sliced his palm open on the blade and grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and let some blood seep into the fabric. He then grabbed gauze and wrapped his hand up.

"Why do you have gauze?" Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"There, now we can say the Jashin ritual of blood ruined your shirt. Not your jizz. Now let's go. I'm fuckin' starving." Shikamaru agreed and pulled his other shirt on and followed Hidan out of the van.

"Took you guys long enough." Ino said, looking at her nails unimpressed.

"We needed to beg for forgiveness to-"

"Yeah, I don't actually care." Deidara said, cutting him off and Hidan made a show of looking annoyed. He sat on the inside of the booth this time, now able to look directly at Deidara and smile.

"Weren't you wearing a different shirt?" Ino asked and Hidan held up his hand with blood seeping through the bandages with a smile."Hidan, what the fuck?"

"I told you, Jashin sought penance. And it happened to get on Shikamaru's shirt. We didn't want to think anyone was murdered so here we are." Deidara stared at Hidan blankly and shook his head. "Did you order my food?"

"Yeah. You got a ceasar salad."

"Please... tell me you're joking." Hidan looked absolutely terrified and Shikamaru laughed. 

"Of course, like you'd actually fucking eat something healthy. I got you a steak, extra rare, you fucking weird vampire."

"Ah. It makes sense why he's so pale. He can't go into the sun." Ino pointed out.

"Or his eye color, so strange." Shikamaru commented and Hidan glared at him. 

"Are you saying I'm weird looking?" Hidan asked and Ino and Deidara laughed. "What?"

"Hidan, you're pale as shit, grey hair and purple eyes. Of course you're weird looking." Deidara said, joking. Hidan didn't seem to take the joke too well.

"Hey, he could be like me. Brown hair. Brown eyes. I'm as boring as they get. Feel lucky." Hidan looked at Shikamaru for a moment and wanted to say something but found himself unable. The last thing he saw Shikamaru as, was boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like 15 pages. The longest one before that was like 6 or something. When I go for a story, I go hard. 
> 
> 1) how does Hidan and Shikamaru's relationship (sex wise and how they talk to each other) make you feel?  
> 2) Hidan and Shikamaru are gonna have a "not date" next chapter. In which they do something that totally qualifies as a date but neither of them admit it. What should it be?  
> 3) What is a place Hidan and Shikamaru should have sex in that's really random?
> 
> Also, if you'd like to commission me, go to my Tumblr: Smoresiesfanfic. It has a description for my commissions. I will write and draw basically anything. There's no set price, I'll just give you something based on what you give me. It will help me out, as I'm moving! So if you can, that would be awesome. If not, that's fine too! 
> 
> Buy me a marshmallow on my Ko-Fi. Smoresies. Duh. 
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a hot minute, I had it written but I wasn't sure about publishing it because of the trigger warning
> 
>  **Trigger warning** : DUBCON (No one is really being taken advantage of but... it's hard to explain. If you're okay with dubcon, continue. It's not really dubcon it's like manipulation but.. yeah you'll find out)

Chapter Four:

Hidan was in a strange mood all night, almost distracted. Deidara was growing irritated with repeating himself and eventually stopped talking with a scowl on his face. Ino gave Hidan several curious glances and eventually Deidara just said that he was going to bed.

The good thing about Deidara's college living was that he lived in a mini apartment shared with other people. Kiba and two other people that they've never actually seen because they were always busy. 

"I'm going to go back to my dorm..." Ino said awkwardly and left. She wasn't sure what was going on and honestly today was a lot.

"Hidan." Shikamaru's soft voice broke through the silence. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Hidan shrugged his shoulders. Shikamaru sighed and leaned in, careful to not speak so loud. "Did you want to have sex?" Hidan turned to face him and pulled him close in a tight hug. "Not here." Shikamaru whispered harshly and Hidan let go of him as if he were burned. "No, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"Am I repulsive?" Hidan asked suddenly and as great as it was to hear him speak, it wasn't the sentence that Shikamaru wanted to hear him say.

"What? Why do you think that?" Shikamaru asked, his face contorted in confusion. 

"Deidara barely touched me all day, like nothing. And then he calls me weird looking, am I like too ugly or something?" Shikamaru's eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline.

"Hidan. Are you upset because of the comment he made at dinner?" Hidan didn't respond, Shikamaru cupped his face. "You're not ugly at all." He said honestly, feeling the strong defined jaw under his finger tips. 

"But I'm weird looking," 

"Hidan, you have grey hair and purple eyes. It's different. It's strange. It's exotic. You look cool. That's what we mean by weird. You don't have normal hair or eye color but it's awesome on you. I wish I had purple eyes." Hidan smiled for the first time all night. 

"You aren't boring." Hidan said in response and Shikamaru blinked, trying to form a sentence over the fact that Hidan remembered what he said at dinner. "I like your brown hair and brown eyes. They make you look like an innocent puppy." Hidan teased and Shikamaru pouted slightly. "Aw you're even doing your puppy face."

"Shut up, Hidan, you're such a damned pain." Shikamaru crossed his arms and looked away and Hidan wrapped Shikamaru up in a hug and gave an eskimo kiss to Shikamaru's cheek. Shikamaru's heart fluttered at the close proximity.

"I can be a pain if you want me to be one..." Hidan whispered teasingly into Shikamaru's ear and licked along his jaw.

"Hidan- we should go-" Hidan crawled over Shikamaru's body, pinning him to the couch. "Hidan, Deidara-"

"I'm horny, now." Hidan said in argument quietly and unzipped his pants. He pulled himself out and then yanked Shikamaru's pants to his mid thigh and propped them over one of Hidan's shoulders, still mostly covered in pants material. Hidan pulled Shikamaru closer to him and spit in his hand, then smeared the saliva on the head of his cock.

"Hida, you better wear a condom." Shikamaru said sternly and Hidan gave him a grin. "No." Hidan rubbed his cock against Shikamaru's opening. "Hidan, why are you such an asshole?"

"Come on baby, I just wanna fill you. Don't you wanna be leaking with my cum?" He saw the way Shikamaru's face brightened with a blush and knew he got him. If there was a way to entice Shikamaru, it was talking dirty. Hidan wasn't even sure if Shikamaru realized how much dirty talk manipulated his mind. "After, we can take a shower and I can cum on your face." Despite how embarrassed Shikamaru looked, he scoffed at that. "What?"

"Like you'd ever miss an opportunity to fill me." Hidan gave Shikamaru a wide grin.

"You're right. I just like your ass so much. So hot and tight, especially without a condom on." Shikamaru gave him a dirty look, Hidan started to grind against him in retaliation.

"Just fuck me, Hidan." Shikamaru relented and Hidan grinned.

"You sure?" Shikamaru gave him a flat look. "Because I can put one on-"

"Hidan." Hidan stifled his laugh by pressing his lips to Shikamaru's and pushing himself inside.

"Fuck, I missed this." Hidan kissed along Shikamaru's face and neck, his thrusts already painfully quick. 

"Missed this? We did this 3 hours ago." 

"Baby, I want you all the time." The tone of his voice made Shikamaru get the chills and his breathing hitched. "Do you like hearing that, Shik'?" Shikamaru didn't respond, he just held Hidan tighter. "Jashin, Shik'." 

Their mouths closed around each other and Shikamaru felt drunk off Hidan's affections. His mind was dizzy with it and he just wanted to hold Hidan as tightly as he could and not let him go. 

The fact that they were having sex on Deidara's couch with Deidara asleep in the room a few feet away made Shikamaru's heart hammer against his chest and his cock ache. He felt victorious in a way, like he won. He didn't let the thought that Hidan let his loving affections be known to everyone about Deidara steal his victory. At least for now. 

"Hida..." Shikamaru hissed, the sensation of Hidan's cock rubbing against his prostate making his body burn from the inside. 

"Fuck, Shik' I love this." The thrumming of Shikamaru's heart only hastened and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Hidan throwing around the "L" word. "I've been wanting to have you again since before we walked back into the restaurant." 

"Shut up, Hidan." Even though it put his body in an awkward position, Shikamaru pulled Hidan's face down to kiss him. He would never get tired of the kisses. 

When Hidan kissed Shikamaru, a part of him felt kind of guilty. Sure, Deidara gave him a pass to fuck whomever, but kissing seemed more intimate somehow. That said, Hidan had no plans on stopping despite the guilt. The taste of Shikamaru's lips were too enticing to let go. 

"Did you tell me to shut up?" Hidan asked breathily with a smile against Shikamaru's lips. He could feel Shikamaru's lips curl up in response.

"You talk too much." Hidan chuckled and Shikamaru muffled the sound with a kiss.

For a few minutes, Hidan actually managed to not speak, his mouth was occupied with Shikamaru's and he couldn't be more content. While he sucked on Shikamaru's lower lip, he could feel himself tensing up and hummed, kissing Shikamaru again. 

"You gonna pull out?" Shikamaru teased and Hidan scoffed. "Ass."

"Yeah. Exactly." Hidan grabbed Shikamaru's ass cheeks. "Yours. That's where I'm gonna cum." Hidan licked up Shikamaru's face just to gain a reaction and Shikamaru's face scrunched up in disgust. "Mmm. Shik' you taste good~." 

"Don't lick me." Shikamaru muttered and Hidan licked his face again and Shikamaru snorted and tried to push Hidan's face away. Hidan was fairly adamant about licking him though, so licked the hands that pushed his face away and Shikamaru yanked them away. "Aw, gross, you're such a damn drag, Hida."

"You know it baby." Hidan purred and winked. His hand gripped Shikamaru's cock and he almost laughed at the surprised expression on Shikamaru's face. Then, Shikamaru did that head leaning back thing Hidan loved to see. Hidan bit his lip, watching Shikamaru squirm from underneath him. "You like when I touch you?"

"Yes." Shikamaru's response was instant and strained. Hidan grinned widely at it and slowed his movements. "You dick, touch me faster."

"So needy."

"Says you of all people." The grin and lip bite from Hidan gave Shikamaru chills. "How have you not finished yet?"

"Are you saying I'm quick?"

"I'm saying you are when you're this horny." Shikamaru said with a teasing smile. 

"Those are fighting words. I'm gonna have to draw this out even longer." 

"God, please don't. My legs hurt." Hidan took that into consideration and pulled out of Shikamaru, taking Shikamaru's legs off of his shoulder, then pulling his pants off of one leg. He spread Shikamaru's legs out and pulled him by his hips to bring him in closer. Hidan pushed inside Shikamaru slowly again and rubbed Shikamaru's sides soothingly. Once he was sheathed, he leaned over and hovered his body over Shikamaru's propping himself up on his elbows. His thrusts into Shikamaru were slow and sensual. Shikamaru's face burned and Hidan smiled, kissing him softly. Shikamaru's arms wrapped around Hidan's neck and his legs wrapped around his hips. 

This is what Shikamaru wanted but at the same time, it scared the hell out of him. To be this close with Hidan, not even rough fucking but slow, almost loving sex. It made it even harder to stop himself from falling for Hidan, but even then, he knew he was screwed. 

"Hida, I'm gonna cum." Shikamaru said suddenly, the tender movements seemed to get him there faster than Hidan being rough. 

In response, Hidan started rubbing Shikamaru's cock at the same slow speed as his thrusts and kissed along Shikamaru's neck, sucking at his collar bone and giving delicate kisses. Under his touch, Shikamaru completely tensed as he sprayed hot thick spurts of cum down Hidan's hand and all over their chests. Hidan covered Shikamaru's mouth in a kiss and Shikamaru's moans and whines were muffled. 

Shikamaru's tightly clenched hole milked out Hidan's orgasm nearly instantly and Shikamaru loved the vibrations of Hidan's moaning. Shikamaru felt Hidan's cock throb inside him and squeezed Hidan's body closer to his own. 

In that moment, making out with Hidan while they were both spent, covered in cum, Shikamaru could force himself to believe he won. 

***

"Shikamaru." The blank look on his face didn't go away and Temari groaned. "Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru blinked and turned his head to face her.

"Temari? When did you get here?" Temari just stared at him confused. "What?"

"Shikamaru. We closed an hour ago. Why are you here?" She asked and Shikamaru looked around and suddenly he realized he was still at work, sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the alcove. He sighed.

"I... don't know." He said honestly and Temari's irritated expression melted away and she sat down on the opposite chair to him. "What do you want, woman?" He asked without the normal bite to it.

"I wanna know what the fuck your problem is." She said, without anger. Shikamaru had been acting weird. Even Gaara noticed. 

"Nothing Temari. I'm just thinking." Her eyes narrowed at him but the look didn't work anymore. "A lot."

"Oh damn it, Shikamaru. You won't get better by keeping everything inside. Something is bothering you." She started to argue and Shikamaru's phone went off. Shikamaru realized he'd heard it before and knew that he was zoned out when it was ringing before. He looked at his phone. Hidan was calling. He clenched his jaw and put the phone back down and Temari's eyes scanned the screen. "You and Hidan are fighting?" He looked at her curiously, he didn't even realize she knew that him and Hidan were even friends. "Don't look at me like that. You two are always together."

"You can say that." Shikamaru answered gruffly.

"What did he do?" She asked and Shikamaru looked away and stared at the wall. "Shikamaru."

"Nothing. He didn't do anything." Shikamaru snapped and Temari perked a brow.

"One, that didn't convince me in the slightest, and two, if he got you to the point of snapping like that, he most certainly did something."

Shikamaru didn't want to admit that she was right. But she technically wasn't at the same time.

Hidan didn't do anything wrong, per say. He did exactly what was expected of him. The morning after they had sex in Deidara's dorm room, Shikamaru felt more attached to Hidan than he did before. He hated it, but that's how he felt. 

He woke up alone. Hidan went into the room with Deidara. Then when he said goodbye to Deidara, he said a bunch of shit he never would say to Shikamaru. 

Like "I love you".

Then the bastard even kissed Deidara in the sweetest way. Shikamaru didn't want to watch, it hurt his heart too badly but his eyes were glued to them. He saw how tenderly Hidan tucked a loose strand of hair behind Deidara's ear. He saw Hidan sweetly kiss Deidara's nose and forehead. He saw Deidara bask in the attention of Hidan, the man that Shikamaru was so disgustingly in love with and in that instant, Shikamaru realized he truly was in love with Hidan.

That was the most painful realization he had ever had. 

Then he got to drive 4 hours alone with Hidan with Hidan acting like nothing was wrong. Shikamaru still spread his legs when Hidan wanted to have sex but it was like Hidan didn't even realize how empty Shikamaru felt with each kiss. 

"You're heartbroken." Temari said, her voice strong with realization. Shikamaru slowly looked up at her. "When... When did you fall in love with him?" Shikamaru held eye contact with Temari for a while. He didn't need to answer that. He didn't want to.

"I don't know." He said honestly, his voice heavy with sadness. 

"Shika..." Her eyebrows pushed together concerned. She wasn't sure what to say. She was pretty sure that Hidan was dating someone, she wasn't sure who it was, as she didn't pay attention. 

"Really, Temari. I'll be fine. It's just... troublesome, is all." Temari nodded slowly. 

"You can talk to me. I know things are awkward since we broke up, but you're still the guy that picked me up in the pouring rain when my car died with extra clothes. You're still the guy who helped me keep this place open after all the drama with my dad. You're still the guy I care about."

"Who would've guessed it would've taken over a month of us being broken up for you to say something nice about me." Shikamaru tried to joke dryly. He looked at Temari and her expression wasn't amused. "We were supposed to get married. And instead, we broke up. Temari, our wedding venue was booked. And we broke up instead. Why would this be a person I seek out to vent about some guy I'm in love with?" Temari's expression changed and Shikamaru pressed his lips together tightly. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Temari said seriously. "You can talk to me because I love you. And you love me. But we aren't in love. And I don't know if we were ever in love." Shikamaru couldn't keep his eyes off Temari. She was the same as she'd always been, but something was different about her. 

Shikamaru went to speak, his mouth opened and suddenly a loud noise broke both of their trains of thoughts away from each other, and onto the door that was pushed open. Hidan stood there, breathing heavily, as if he'd been running.

"Shik' I've been calling you for two hours." He looked completely freaked out. "Fuck, I thought you got hurt or some shit." He anxiously ran his hand through his hair and Shikamaru perked an eyebrow.

"So naturally you burst into my job?" He asked and Hidan didn't even look embarrassed. His eyes were able to get a good look on Temari and he looked back at Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in."

"Yes you did." Temari said with a curl of her lips.

"Okay. I mean, I did but I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you two were talking about." 

"You were worried?" It was a question, but Shikamaru said it flatly, like it was something he didn't believe.

"Yes." Hidan said and ran another nervous hand through his hair. "I won't bug you, I'm sorry, I just thought you like... I don't know, fuckin died or something."

"Hidan." Shikamaru said and stopped Hidan from leaving. "I'll be right out." Hidan blinked and wasn't sure what that meant. "You have a key." Shikamaru said and Hidan nodded slowly. 

"You want me to go now?" Shikamaru nodded and Hidan returned the gesture. "Okay." 

When Hidan left, Shikamaru couldn't control the shaky breath he let out on seeing him go. Temari just watched with interest. The whole thing was strange to her. She wasn't sure how someone could make Shikamaru act as he had, but even more surprising was that Shikamaru had apparently given Hidan a key. She could only guess it was to his apartment.

"He loves you." Temari said seriously. Shikamaru looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm not saying he's massively in love with you, but he cares about you. You won't tell me what's going on, and I'm not going to pry because I know how you are. But, in my female opinion, he loves you. There isn't another reason for him to rush in here like he did."

"..." Shikamaru turned his head to stare at the floor. He had the same expression he always had. Uncaring. Bored. Tired.

Only this time his cheeks gave it away. He was blushing. 

"Go get your man." Temari said, smirking and Shikamaru glared at her. She smiled. "Then tell me all about it."

"This isn't a rom-com, Temari. He won't leave Deidara for me. He's in love with him." Shikamaru argued as he stood up.

"You have something important though." Temari said wisely. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Patience." He sighed. Even that seemed to be waning thin these days.

"Thanks, Temari. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey!" Shikamaru stopped and turned to her. "How is he in bed?" She asked innocently and held her sadistic glee back just to see the array of emotions on Shikamaru's face. But when his face burned bright red and he hurried out of the shop, Temari continued to stare at the exit. "Oh, Shika... What have you gotten yourself into?"

***

When Shikamaru came home, he saw Hidan's van parked in his driveway and the flitting thought of how many times they slept together in the van crossed his mind. They probably had sex in Hidan's van more times than they had in an actual bed.

That should've made Shikamaru realize where he stood with Hidan. He knew Hidan said it was just sex when they first started. He just wished he could change his feelings on the matter. 

Walking into his apartment, he saw Hidan sitting on his couch, legs crossed, gnawing on his lower lip in thought. Hidan tilted his head up and looked at Shikamaru as the door was shut. Shikamaru's heart fluttered seeing Hidan there. He locked his door, still looking at Hidan and walked to the couch to sit down.

"What was wrong, Shik'?" Hidan asked softly and Shikamaru furrowed his brow and looked away. "Come on, you can talk to me, babe. You don't just talk to your ex girlfriend for no reason. Are you alright?"

"Don't pretend like you care who I talk to." Hidan blinked at the sligh aggressive tone. "Or what I feel."

"What? Shik', of fuckin course I care about how you feel. You're my best friend, I would do anything for you." 

Yeah, except leave Deidara. Shikamaru couldn't help but think, scathingly. He turned away from Hidan, the memories of the other day flooding his mind. He had no right to be this insanely jealous but he just couldn't help it. 

"We should stop." Shikamaru said and swallowed hard.

"What... do you mean stop? Stop being friends?" Hidan asked, clearly upset. Shikamaru realized he could've worded his statement better.

"Stop having sex, Hidan." Shikamaru saw the hurt expression on Hidan's face but he didn't put up a fight. He only nodded his head once.

"Okay." Not even a fight. Gave in just like that. If it were Deidara, it would be different, wouldn't it? Shikamaru's mind began reeling in the darkest way possible.

How to manipulate Hidan? He needed to have control over the situation. Right now he didn't have an upper hand. What was there to do?

Shikamaru shakily wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck and pulled him in for a hug, nervously. Hidan returned it quickly and pulled Shikamaru close to his body. It was an intimate feeling.

Hidan was an addict. Hidan would do anything to get what he wanted, and Shikamaru was willing to play into that. 

Shikamaru knew all of Hidan's turn ons and tried to do them accidentally. He liked tickling on his neck, Shikamaru gave a long exhale of breath on the crook of his neck. He saw Hidan get goosebumps. 

Hidan also liked his hair tugged on, Shikamaru moved his arm to tighten the hug and brushed against his hair, getting his fingers tangled in it and yanking them out. Hidan's breathing got heavier. 

Shikamaru adjusted his position so they were facing one another, but made sure his knee brushed against Hidan's erection.

"Shik'..." Hidan said, his voice strained. Shikamaru pretended to not know why. He pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry, Hidan. We'll be okay. Don't stress." He smirked slightly, the smirk he knew Hidan liked. Hidan's eyes nearly glazed over and he gave Shikamaru a crushing kiss. "Hidan, what are you doing?" Shikamaru managed to ask after pushing Hidan away. There was a weird look in his eyes though.

"Shik' I really need you." He was clawing at Shikamaru's clothes. No, Shikamaru couldn't give in like this, it would ruin his entire plan.

"Hidan, I said no." Hidan looked upset.

"But Shik' your dick is hard. Let me suck it. Let me taste you." Shikamaru clenched his teeth, it was hard to tell Hidan no.

"No." But he forced the words out anyway. "Hidan you need to get off." Shikamaru squirmed, rubbing against Hidan's erection with his body. Hidan tensed and started to shake. He looked almost nauseous. The expression on his face was worrisome, but even more so that Hidan was still looming over him with his full body weight and not moving. "Hidan. Move." Shikamaru struggled to get free, all the while giving Hidan's erection attention by the accidental grinding. 

"Shik'." Hidan breathed heavily, his body trembled with want. Shikamaru knew it was at least a day since they had sex. Even if Hidan jacked off all day, which was a high possibility, he would still be enticed enough by sex to act this way.

The thought was terrifying. Hidan was so much stronger and now he had Shikamaru pinned to the couch, staring at him with those intense eyes. 

Shikamaru held back his smirk. He knew he managed to get Hidan to the point of crazy. It was sick, manipulating a man with an addiction, but Shikamaru couldn't stop.

Hidan lost all self control, he started tugging Shikamaru's pants down. In one swift movement he flipped Shikamaru over on his stomach and Shikamaru winced.

"Hidan you need to stop." He went to push himself up and Hidan slammed him back down onto the couch. He didn't say anything. "Hidan, what are you doing?" Still, Hidan stayed silent. 

There was no lubrication, no preparation. Nothing. Hidan spread apart Shikamaru's cheeks and shoved himself inside Shikamaru with a whimper. 

"Hidan, you're hurting me!" That part was the truth. The pain of Hidan's rough treatment sent a sharp pain up his back. Shikamaru covered his face in his hands. He couldn't even spread out his legs if he wanted to. Hidan was straddling his legs, making sure they were pressed together tight. 

Hidan didn't last too long. He was so wound up and his cock begged for a release. Shikamaru's face was red with strain of the painful feeling in his back. He was lightheaded and when he felt Hidan finish, he couldn't have been happier.

He got what he wanted. He got Hidan to snap and take him no matter how many times Shikamaru verbally said no. But for some reason he didn't think it all through.

He didn't realize Hidan's reaction after it happened.

"Sh-Shik'." Hidan stared wide eyed at Shikamaru's body under him. He pulled out from Shikamaru and noticed the blood on his cock from the rough and dry forced entry. 

Shikamaru felt rather dizzy and nauseous, he turned his head slightly to look at Hidan and Hidan fell off the couch, his body trembling. Shikamaru watched as Hidan's eyes began to fill with tears and he realized, this wasn't what he meant to do.

For a genius, he was a dumbass. Shikamaru let his head fall to the couch, his body was just weak for some reason. 

"Shik' I'm so fuckin sorry... Fuck! Shik', I-I-I don't know... There's no fuckin excuse- Shik'-I-" Shikamaru watched Hidan have a breakdown but he was just so tired he couldn't bring himself to console him. 

Hidan wasn't sure where to go or what to do from this point. What he did was deplorable and something he promised himself he would ever do. To Shikamaru of all people. 

What was there to do? Hidan wasn't sure if he should stay to amend it, or if he should just go and let Shikamaru hate him. 

Hidan stood up on shaky legs and saw the blood and cum coloring Shikamaru's inner thighs. He couldn't leave him like this. 

Choking on a sob, Hidan stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He tugged off his own clothes and went back to the living room and continued getting Shikamaru undressed. He just laid there, tiredly, like he was dead.

"Shik', talk to me." Hidan begged and picked him up to bring him into the bathroom.

"Hida." Shikamaru said softly and let his head lean against Hidan's chest. 

Bringing Shikamaru into the shower, Hidan put him upright to properly clean him. Shikamaru put all his weight against Hidan's body. It was hard to stand in the slippery tub, eventually, Hidan just laid down and let Shikamaru lay on his chest, the water hitting his lower back. Hidan rubbed Shikamaru's back and sides, not wanting to let go. Tears still streamed down his face, but he felt a bit better when Shikamaru's arms limply wrapped around his torso as his head continued to lay on his heart.

Hidan lost count of how long they laid in the shower like that, and how long he cried for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, noncon but not noncon? idk
> 
> anyway, this was only to bring us to the point they're at next chapter. where Hidan realizes how fucked up he is and how much Shikamaru means to him. 
> 
> sorry it happened in such a fucked up way, but this story isn't perfect and if you read YBMC, you know they're still together several months from now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date and some musings from Hidan~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Can.can** : Aww Thank you honey I'm glad you liked last chapter~~ This story will have a lot of angst I think lol

Chapter Five:

Hey Shikamaru! Dee says Hidan is coming up soon are you coming too??

Shikamaru stared at his phone for an extended period of time.He wasn't sure what to say to that. Hidan and him hadn't really spoken in a while. A few days, really. Ever since the stunt he pulled last time Hidan was at his house, Hidan was too nervous to even look at him. It hurt, and Shikamaru felt terribly. 

He wasn't even so sure he knew what he was trying to prove. 

A light knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and Shikamaru walked to the front door and opened it. He must've been going on autopilot if he walked and opened the door without asking who was there or even pretending he wasn't home which was his usual go to.

"Hida?" Shikamaru asked, surprised. Hidan hadn't even text him in days, he didn't expect to see him at all. He looked worse for wear. "Come in."

"No." Hidan said forcefully and Shikamaru winced at the tone. "I just came to see you because I miss you and I feel terrible and I can't sleep. I don't need you to forgive me, I just, fuck, Shik' I shouldn't be here and I'm fuckin sorry-" Shikamaru grabbed Hidan and pulled him into the house and closed the front door. "What are you doing?"

"I don't need everyone hearing our drama." Shikamaru said dryly and Hidan looked at the ground embarrassed. "Hidan, I'm not mad at you."

"Yes, you should be at least. I'm an awful fuckin person, Shik'. Holy fuck, I can't believe I did that to you- I'm just-" Shikamaru knew it was wrong, but it was the only thing he could think to do in the moment. Not really something good but something he wanted.

He pushed Hidan to the sofa and straddled his hips. Pulling the gray haired man in for a rough kiss, Shikamaru sucked on his lower lip.

"I missed you too." Shikamaru whispered and he could see Hidan was struggling with himself but pressed his lips against Shikamaru's anyway. "Damn it, Hidan. I need you."

"Shik'..." Hidan whined. "You can't mean that. What about what I did-"

"Shut up, you talk too much." Hidan was the addict, but Shikamaru was becoming more obsessed with their meetings. He didn't want to give this up. The lack of sex the passed few days drove him insane, he didn't even realize he had a sex drive but feeling Hidan's touch was a completely different addiction, one he didn't plan on breaking. 

"Shik'. Do you have a condom?" Hidan asked and Shikamaru pulled away to look at Hidan with surprise. There was nothing in the world that would make Hidan want to wear one. 

"Why?" He asked with an arched brow and Hidan's face flushed with embarrassment and shame. "What did you do?"

"I just... it's like one of the first times, ya know?" It took a minute of processing for that to make sense to Shikamaru and his eyes flickered down to the bulge in Hidan's pants. He smirked slightly.

"Did you rub yourself raw again?" The blush grew darker and Hidan looked away awkwardly. Shikamaru got off the couch. "Come on, you're a drag, ya know."

When they got into the room, Hidan took a moment to admire Shikamaru. Just small things that he didn't take the time to notice before. His fingers wrapped around Shikamaru's ponytail and he tugged it out of Shikamaru's hair, letting the brown locks fall loosely on his shoulders. 

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, turning around. Hidan cupped Shikamaru's face and kissed him, letting his fingers get lost in Shikamaru's hair. Shikamaru shivered at the light tugs and wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck. 

"Do you really want this, Shik'?" Hidan asked and kissed Shikamaru's neck, earning a shiver in return.

"I want you, Hidan. Stop second guessing." Shikamaru instructed, taking a messy kiss from Hidan as he fumbled with Hidan's pants. 

Hidan simply undid his pants and yanked them off, then followed suit with Shikamaru.

"You need to stop hurting yourself, Hidan." Shikamaru said, looking at the friction marks on Hidan's cock. 

"I can't help it..." 

"I thought you were going to tell me you had sex with someone else and were nervous you got something." Shikamaru said boldly. He needed an answer from Hidan. His eyes bore into Hidan's.

"You've been the only person I've slept with since we started, Shik'." That somehow gave Shikamaru butterflies. 

"Same..." Shikamaru said and Hidan's expression grew sad. "What?"

"I'm not stopping you from being with anyone, am I?" The question was painful and Shikamaru clenched his jaw, staring at Hidan, trying to come up with something to say to that. 

He grabbed the condom and rolled it down Hidan's cock, ignoring the question completely, he hoped Hidan didn't call him out on it. 

"Shik'."

"I need you, Hidan." Shikamaru decided to go with and kissed Hidan as if he were starved. It got Hidan's attention elsewhere and Hidan gladly kissed Shikamaru back. 

Hidan eventually moved away and spun Shikamaru around and pushed him so he was leaning over the bed. Shikamaru's bed actually had a frame so bending over the bed was the perfect height for Hidan. He grabbed the lube that was suspiciously left out on the nightstand and made sure to generously coat himself. He rubbed some along the hole, to ease his way in. He should prep Shikamaru but at this point he was so desperate, he let the thought go out of his mind. 

Being inside Shikamaru after the days that passed without this was the true bliss Hidan had spoken about when he vented about his religion. This is all he wanted. If he could just be inside Shikamaru all day, every day, that would be everything he wanted. 

"Jashin..." Hidan let out a puff of air and continued to thrust his hips into Shikamaru's, finding it was easier to fuck Shikamaru bent over a bed with his legs spread out. 

Hidan's hands rested on Shikamaru's ass cheeks, and occasionally he would glance down and spread them apart to soak in the view of his cock sinking inside Shikamaru. It made the soles of his feet burn and his fingers curled around the soft flesh of Shikamaru's ass. 

The bed was rocking and the squeaking of the mattress just did more to turn Hidan on. He let his eyes close and just listened to the rhythmic squeaking and how it lined up perfectly with Shikamaru's rough breathing and the wet sound of Hidan roughly fucking Shikamaru.

"I wish you were coming inside me..." Shikamaru said quietly and Hidan's eyes snapped open. He looked down at himself and bit his lip. He pulled out of Shikamaru and tugged the condom off and tossed it to the side and slid back inside Shikamaru just as quickly. 

The tightness hurt him more than it did with the condom desensitizing the feeling, but Hidan liked it more. It was a burning pain that helped him focus on the pleasure somehow.

"I'm going to." Hidan promised.

Shikamaru only was able to wonder for a second what Hidan meant by that before Hidan choked on a cry and Shikamaru felt the familiar pulsing sensation of Hidan's orgasm. It felt warm and Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly.

"You're a drag, you know that?" Hidan smiled, laughing through his tiny moans and grunts. 

"Yesss." Hidan hissed and kissed along Shikamaru's back. 

Kissing down Shikamaru's spine, Hidan sunk to the floor, pulling out of Shikamaru as he did. He nudged Shikamaru to turn over and Hidan's eyes wandered along Shikamaru's body, licking his lips when it fell on Shikamaru's erection. 

As cum started to roll down Shikamaru's legs, Hidan's mouth clamped around Shikamaru's erection and he let his tongue lap up the precum that had formed. 

"Hidan... Fuck..." Shikamaru leaned more against the bed, the feeling of cum dripping from him seemed more pleasurable than Hidan's hot mouth but he loved to see Hidan on his knees. Shikamaru threaded his fingers through Hidan's hair and found himself thrusting slowly into Hidan's mouth. 

Assuming he pushed too far, Shikamaru stilled but when Hidan looked up at him, he could tell that Hidan was telling him that he could take it. Shikamaru grabbed Hidan's hair with his free hand, holding Hidan's head firmly in place before thrusting down Hidan's throat, fingers curled tightly around the strands of gray hair.

"Hida..." Shikamaru choked and poured his cum down Hidan's throat. He felt Hidan gulp it down and his eyes were half lidded. Breathing heavily, Shikamaru slunk to the bed like a weight. Hidan pulled Shikamaru out of his mouth a moment later and stood back up. "I'm tired." 

"Me too." Hidan agreed and Shikamaru really looked at the purple bruising under Hidan's eyes, consistent with lack of sleep.

"Come on, let's nap." Shikamaru offered and climbed into the bed. Hidan tugged his shirt and socks off before he joined and without hesitation, pulled Shikamaru in towards his body. Shikamaru smiled to himself and cuddled back with Hidan, wanting this moment to never end.

***

"Hey Shik'?" Shikamaru glanced over at Hidan who was on his phone frowning.

"Hm?" Shikamaru prompted.

"Ah, well..." Hidan looked uncomfortable, he wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say. "I made reservations for this place but Dei cancelled." He said, Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow in response. "Jashin, do I have to spell it out?" Hidan asked dryly and Shikamaru smirked slightly. "Come out to dinner with me." Hidan requested, his head tilting on the back of the couch. 

"Why don't you just cancel the reservation?" Hidan frowned.

"Can you stop being a pain in the ass and just go with me? Please? Come on, Shik'. It'll be fun. It's even your favorite, shrimp!" Shikamaru smirked and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever. When is the reservation for?" He asked and Hidan was grinning and jumped up.

"Tonight. Now get your ass in gear, I gotta run home to get changed."

"Uh, why?" Hidan shrugged.

"It's a nice place. Gotta look nice. You do too." Shikamaru pouted up at Hidan but the smile on Hidan's face got rid of his pout fairly quickly. "Please and thank you."

"Wow, two words I didn't know that you knew of." Shikamaru said with a smile. Hidan playfully hit his shoulder in response and pulled his shoes on.

"Alright babe, I'll pick you up at 6, yeah?" Hidan kissed Shikamaru, almost sweetly. "Look nice." Hidan reiterated and Shikamaru, though pink with embarrassment, nodded his head weakly. Hidan seemed pleased and left the house. Shikamaru continued to stare and slowly brought his hand to his mouth. 

It was one thing that Hidan kissed him when they were having sex. That could be seen as just something he liked to do to turn him on or something. But to give him a chaste kiss as a goodbye was completely different. And Shikamaru grew dizzy with the implications it had behind them. 

He reached for his phone with a shaky hand, trying to figure out what time it was and how long he had to get ready and presentable. 

He wasn't so sure why he was so worried about it, it was just a mock date, right? Because Deidara cancelled and Shikamaru was there, that meant that he was just second choice again.

Still, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder how lucky it was that Deidara cancelled on going to a restaurant with his favorite food. There were worse things to happen, he supposed. 

***

If there was one thing Shikamaru was stressed out about, it would be his complete lack of dating experience. He wasn't sure what to wear or how to wear it. He knew it didn't matter but a part of him wanted it to matter so bad that he forced himself to believe it was an actual date. 

This ended up in a very pitiful call to Temari. Which, to her credit, she didn't make fun of him for and actually helped him out more than he thought she would.He was grateful. She told him good luck but she had a strange tone in her voice. Not that she was sad, but worried. 

Shikamaru didn't have time to think about that right now. He needed to be ready for Hidan.

Which his date should be arriving soon and Shikamaru was so flustered and embarrassed that he wanted to call the entire date off. But he absolutely wouldn't for anything in the world.

With his hair down and relatively straight, Shikamaru brushed through it for the 4th time since Temari told him to not put it up, especially after Shikamaru mentioned Hidan liked his hair down. 

His clothes were simple. A nice, dark pair of jeans, a white button up shirt, a black unbuttoned cardigan and a tan coat, almost long enough to be considered a trench coat. 

The knock at the door got his heart racing again and he looked at his reflection in the mirror, wondering if he should leave his hair down.

Eventually he shook his head and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it to see Hidan with a lopsided smile on his face. He, himself was in tight black dress pants, a light blue button up, a tan sweater vest and his brown leather jacket. His hair wasn't perfectly slicked back as it always was, but messier. He still pushed it back, but there wasn't gel in his hair which made the shape of it fall to his face more.

"You look great, babe." Hidan complimented and Shikamaru's face burned. How did Hidan continue to surprise him with his good looks? "Here." He handed Shikamaru a single stem with several flowerheads bloomed, and another two stems of something else. "Bellflower and ragweed." He said and Shikamaru gave a curious look and held the bundle in his hand. He didn't have a vase to put them in. 

"I have to put them in water..." Shikamaru said, mainly to himself and went back inside the house. He found a pilsner glass which was his tallest glass and just used that as a makeshift vase. He felt inexplicably warm at the gesture. "Are we going...?" Hidan nodded and Shikamaru was surprised that they weren't going to have sex first but he left side by side with Hidan. 

When they got to the parking lot, Shikamaru couldn't see Hidan's van anywhere. Hidan chuckled at the confused expression and motioned a motorcycle with two helmets on the seat. 

"No..." Shikamaru's eyes were wide and Hidan gave him a smile, showing all his teeth and his eyes crinkled at the edges. "Hida..."

Hidan leaned in and gave Shikamaru a kiss that rewired his entire brain. He stared dumbly at Hidan and Hidan tilted Shikamaru's chin up. 

"Come on, for me?" Shikamaru gave a slow nod. 

He would do anything for Hidan. And that scared him.

***

The ride there was cold. Shikamaru had himself pressed to Hidan's back the entire time in search of warmth, but he had a feeling that was the point. The times they stopped at red lights, Hidan grabbed Shikamaru's hands as they wrapped around his waist tightly. 

When they got to the restaurant, Shikamaru was surprised to see that Hidan wasn't lying. It was an expensive restaurant. 

He opened his mouth to protest, but Hidan shut him up quickly with a kiss. 

The date felt so surreal, Hidan was completely focused on Shikamaru the entire time.Shikamaru even heard Hidan's phone go off a few times and not once did he check it. 

Shikamaru was drinking his second glass of wine, feeling fancy that Hidan even bought them a bottle to share. Hidan didn't have more than just a glass, since he had to drive the bike back, but the way he stared at Shikamaru throughout the dinner, made his insides burn more than the wine. 

They talked how they normally did, the conversation between them flowing as naturally as it always had. Shikamaru's tongue was a bit looser because of the alcohol and Hidan gladly soaked up the teasing flirts from Shikamaru. 

Hidan wasn't sure what to think here. He shouldn't have brought Shikamaru on this date. It was never planned for Deidara. He just wanted to take Shikamaru out to a nice dinner, wine and dine him like a normal couple. But... They weren't even a couple, let alone a normal one. 

Each time his phone went off, he knew he was in deeper and deeper shit with Deidara, but he couldn't find himself to care.

Not with Shikamaru looking at him like that.

That did it.

The waiter brought the check, and Hidan put the card on top of the check without looking at the bill, too honed in on Shikamaru to care about anything. He had enough money saved for whatever it was, he was sure. 

The familiar stir in his pants let him know that he was getting excited too quickly and they needed to leave. He should've brought his van, but oh well, he'd have to make do with whatever was around. He needed Shikamaru.

Leaving the restaurant was a relief and he all but dragged Shikamaru along to find somewhere to settle his urges. 

"I knew we should've had sex before we left the house." Shikamaru said, in a tipsy teasing tone. Hidan didn't pay attention, and instead led Shikamaru to the side of the parking lot. 

It was a dark night and the restaurant was on the waterfront. There was no road here, just a small area of trees and shrubbery. 

"Shik, I'm sorry babe. I wanted to wait until we were home. Can you please just suck me off?" Hidan begged and Shikamaru gave him a lopsided smile and sunk to his knees, messing with Hidan's belt, trying to get it undone. Hidan helped quickly and once his hot cock was welcomed with the cold night chill, he shivered. It wasn't bare for long, Shikamaru quickly wrapped his lips around the base and licked the thick vein underneath. 

Bracing himself against a tree, Hidan grabbed Shikamaru's head by his hair and tried not to force his cock down the brunet's throat but it was becoming a difficult feat. He wanted Shikamaru bent over so bad. He just had to placate himself with Shikamaru's mouth for now. When they got back to Hidan's house, he would show Shikamaru an even better time. 

Hidan's eyes glazed over feeling the pleasure of Shikamaru's mouth and his lips quirked up in a loopy smile. His eyes closed and he focused on the noises of Shikamaru slurping his cock deeper down his throat. Shikamaru moaned when Hidan pulled his hair even harder. Hidan couldn't control himself when he was with Shikamaru, the kid was too fuckin good. 

"Fuck, Shik. Jashin... You're so good, babe." He praised, his head leaning back, touching the tree trunk behind him. Shikamaru made a muffled noise, responding to the praise and Hidan realized how much he liked Shikamaru and his overwhelming desire to please him. 

Hidan didn't last very long, but he was trying to hurry up. He wanted to spread Shikamaru out on his bed and do dirty things to him. Fuck, that was hot. 

He came while forcing himself deeper down Shikamaru's throat and grunted. Pulling out he grabbed Shikamaru's hair and yanked him up to standing. He shoved Shikamaru to a tree and mashed their lips together. Shikamaru returned the kiss greedily and Hidan pulled away so their noses were brushing against each other and their mouths were ghosting.

"Do you wanna sleep at my place tonight?" Hidan asked and Shikamaru gave him a tipsy smile. Their noses rubbed against each other, almost in an eskimo kiss and Shikamaru kissed Hidan softly.

"Yeah, let's go back."

It was dumb of Hidan to let Shikamaru drink as much as he did knowing full well that their mode of transportation was a motorcycle, but luckily they got home no problems. Shikamaru had no qualms about holding Hidan as tightly as he could and it was nice to have Hidan so close to him.

Once they got home, they stumbled inside, Shikamaru giggling not knowing how to control his tipsy behavior. Hidan was laughing and kissing his neck as he slammed the door shut. He grabbed Shikamaru and yanked his coat off. Once his coat was tossed on the floor, he hoisted Shikamaru up and kicked off his shoes, then led Shikamaru to the bedroom. 

"Mmm, I've been waiting all night to do this." Hidan said against Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru shivered at the tickling sensation. Then he sloppily covered Hidan's mouth with his own and they collapsed back onto the bed. Hidan began removing Shikamaru's clothes forcefully. 

Shikamaru attempted to pull off Hidan's clothes, fumbling mostly with his sluggish movements. Eventually, both were undressed and Hidan took a moment to really look over Shikamaru's naked form under him. He wondered how he became so lucky to get someone like Shikamaru so willing to do anything for him. 

Grabbing the lube, Hidan decided he could take his time slightly to prepare Shikamaru for the first time in a while. Usually he was so pent up. With the orgasm from a half an hour tiding him over for the time being, Hidan was able to slowly tease Shikamaru's hole until Shikamaru was begging for his cock. 

To have a mostly drunk Shikamaru unabashedly crying out for Hidan to fuck him, was one of Hidan's favorites. He considered getting Shikamaru drunk more often. 

Sliding inside Shikamaru was more pleasant after the preparation, Hidan noted. There wasn't the sharp pain he felt, but honestly he liked the pain so wasn't sure how frequently he was going to prep Shikamaru after this anyway. 

"Mmm-fuck-Hidan- I missed youu..." Shikamaru slurred and Hidan chuckled and kissed along his neck, beginning to move their bodies together. 

"I missed you too, babe." Hidan said and nipped at Shikamaru's earlobe. He listened to the slight giggle it caused and stopped himself from grinning too wide. Drunk Shikamaru was absolutely adorable.

"Do you like me, Hidan?" Shikamaru whispered into Hidan's ear. Hidan stilled and pulled his head away to look at Shikamaru.

"What?" Hidan asked, confused. That was a dumb question, they were best friends. Of course he liked the asshole.

"Jus' curious." Shikamaru said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes. 

"I don't understand what you mean." Hidan said, shaking his head slightly. "Like you like my best friend?" 

"No..." Shikamaru huffed and just kissed Hidan instead. "Forget it." He said against Hidan's lips and they got tangled up in each other again. 

Hidan resumed his pace but there was the nagging question in the back of his mind. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what Shikamaru was asking and it bothered him. Shikamaru knew that he loved Deidara, so why ask the question? 

But what bothered him even more, was that Hidan was sure if he said no to Shikamaru's question it was a lie. A bold faced lie. He loved the shit out of Shikamaru and realizing that perhaps it wasn't all platonic was freaking him out a bit. 

Shikamaru still moaned under him and begged him to go harder, or hurt him more and Hidan mindlessly followed. His thoughts weren't in it today but it didn't matter, he wasn't trying to please his thoughts and his dick was enjoying everything just fine. 

When Shikamaru cried out and his cock sprayed semen all over himself Hidan licked his lips. It was always his favorite part. 

"That feel good baby?" Hidan whispered, stopping himself for a second to relish in the new tightness. 

"So good..." Shikamaru whispered and squirmed slightly under Hidan's weight. He looked about ready to pass out. 

"Give me a kiss, sweetheart." Hidan said and Shikamaru puckered his lips and they shared a sloppy, tired kiss and Hidan couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

Once he finished, he looked at Shikamaru's flushed face with his droopy, tired eyes. His hair scattered behind him on the pillow and his plump, wet lips. Shikamaru's chest was rising and falling with each breath and he was still panting slightly from his orgasm. He was so fucking gorgeous. 

Hidan placed a soft kiss on his forehead and collapsed to Shikamaru's side. He was instantly cuddled by Shikamaru and his heart fluttered at the sweet contact. Shikamaru nuzzled his face into the curve of Hidan's neck and kissed there, then fell asleep on Hidan's shoulder. 

Holding Shikamaru close to his side, Hidan watched the younger boy fall asleep and emotions flickered across his face. This wasn't supposed to be how this happened. He wasn't supposed to fall for Shikamaru and he hated himself for it. 

Disgust clenched Hidan's throat watching the sweet expression on Shikamaru's sleeping face. 

This was a pretty big fuck up in his mind and he wasn't happy about it. But how could he be unhappy with Shikamaru? Shikamaru did absolutely anything Hidan wanted and that was actually exactly the problem. Hidan loved the control over someone and Shikamaru bent so willingly, falling for him was easy but should he keep him at arms length? Shikamaru hadn't complained about their lack of relationship, so it shouldn't really have a say in it. If Shikamaru hadn't mentioned it, then maybe he was fine with it, but what did that mean for Deidara? Yes, he was told he could sleep with whomever, but that didn't mean he could date someone else. All that he was doing qualified them as a couple, did it not?

There was a pulsing pain in the sides of Hidan's head and he sighed, this was a problem for tomorrows Hidan. For now, he needed to fucking sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I'm such trash for these two I literally can't stop writing this. I need to do things today but instead this happened. I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> Jealous Hidan, boys and girls

Chapter Six:

When morning came, Hidan's head was absolutely killing him. He thought the sleep would get rid of the tension headache, apparently not. He was so sure that this was the last time he would hold Shikamaru and he was upset about it.

So when he woke up enough to realize that Shikamaru was indeed not next to him, Hidan felt his heart drop. 

He stood up and walked around his apartment in search of Shikamaru, but he couldn't find the bastard anywhere. His eyes narrowed and he felt disappointed that Shikamaru up and left. 

After checking all the rooms a second time thoroughly, he noted that Shikamaru was absolutely not in the apartment. 

"Where the fuck did he go..." Hidan asked with a scowl. There was absolutely no way Shikamaru would walk home. He was too lazy to do that. 

Walking back into his room he looked around for his phone and felt like a fucking moron because he didn't plug it in the night before. He supposed he was thinking with the wrong head for that one. He sighed and plugged in his dead device and let the screen light up. Once that was said and done, he rubbed his temples and allowed his phone to go off a thousand times with notifications up the ass. Most were from Deidara which made him feel like he was punched in the gut.

Making sure that Deidara was alright by thoroughly reading through the texts he sent, Hidan let out a sigh of relief. He sent Deidara a heartfilled text about how sorry he was that he misplaced his phone and it died. In actuality, he stopped texting Deidara yesterday shortly after he realized that he was taking Shikamaru on a date. Hidan growled and sank to the floor and anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. This was becoming too much. His guilt was building and still he couldn't let go of Shikamaru, he was selfish. Shikamaru gave him everything he needed but he was in love with Deidara and everything was so fucked!

Hidan heard his door opened and scrambled up to put pants on. Once he found a baggy pair of sweats, he stumbled out of the room to see Shikamaru holding a coffee in each hand and a paper bag in his mouth. He looked up innocently at Hidan, like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. 

Hating that his worry melted away, Hidan still walked over to Shikamaru and pulled the paper bag out of his mouth and cupped his cheek, kissing him hard, making Shikamaru moan, but a slightly confused tone.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked, breathless. He looked wide eyed at Hidan and Hidan swallowed hard. He was really fucking up here, and he wanted to tell Shikamaru to leave, that he couldn't do this anymore. It was unfair to Deidara who trusted him and it was becoming too much. 

"I thought you left me." Hidan said instead. "I was worried." Shikamaru gave him a lopsided smile and leaned up, kissing the corner of Hidan's mouth.

"No. Just couldn't sleep with my hangover. Decided to go get some bad coffee and greasy gas station breakfast sandwiches." He handed Hidan a cup of coffee and grabbed the paper bag from Hidan's hand and plopped them on the table, pulling off his nice jacket to reveal one of Hidan's shirts that was absolutely too big for him. "Uh... Sorry, it was dark in your room, I grabbed what I could find-" Hidan kissed Shikamaru again. Once. Then twice. A third time for good measure.

"It looks good on you." 

Shikamaru tried to avert his gaze to hide his smile, but Hidan saw it anyway and his irritation in himself faded after he squashed it. He huffed a breath of air out of his nose and nudged Shikamaru to sit on the couch.

For a while they sat side by side, eating their sandwiches, drinking their coffee and basking in each other's presence. 

Hidan continued to surprise Shikamaru. Once they were done eating, and just relaxed on the couch watching a movie, Hidan laced their fingers together. Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up but he made sure not to show his surprise and tried to focus more on the television. 

"Hidan, did you-" There was a loud knock on the door and it startled both of them. Hidan jumped off the couch and walked to the door, squinting through the eye hole. His shoulders sagged and he sighed.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Deidara." Hidan said quietly and Shikamaru's heart sank. He looked at the fact that he was still in Hidan's shirt. He quickly ripped it off and tossed it to Hidan. Hidan looked at it confused but realized he was shirtless and littered with marks and quickly pulled it over his head. Shikamaru jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom while Hidan opened the door.

"Hey, Princess, what brings you two hours away from school?" Hidan asked and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug, kissing his cheek. He was honestly happy to see Deidara, just confused.

"You didn't answer my texts all day yesterday and I was worried so I started driving down before you responded to me finally." Hidan looked at Deidara with regret.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He said gently and kissed Deidara's forehead. Deidara smiled at the contact, his eyes closing with delight. 

"Did you want to go somewhere?" Deidara asked and Hidan opened his mouth to respond but then shut it. "What?"

"Give me a minute, princess." Hidan said and walked to the bathroom and slipped inside. 

Shikamaru sat shirtless on the side of the tub wearing the cutest pout Hidan had ever seen. His arms were crossed and his legs straddled the tub. Hidan was suddenly brought back to the first time they slept together and wanted nothing more than to say goodbye to Deidara and spend the day in bed with Shikamaru.

That wouldn't be likely. 

"I don't know what to do." Hidan admitted very quietly after turning the loud fan on. He sat next to Shikamaru. "Do I tell Deidara you were here or do you want to avoid it?" Shikamaru looked away at the question. It wasn't so much what Shikamaru wanted, but what Hidan wanted Shikamaru to want. He sighed, knowing the answer that would placate Hidan.

"Go on with your boyfriend." He said, trying not to show how bad it bothered him. "He drove all the way to see you. I can just get a ride home from someone."

"... Shik'..." Hidan wasn't even sure what to say. He just inhaled deeply and scratched the back of his neck. "You can take my van." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nah, I don't need your rape-mobile." He said wryly and Hidan smirked at that. "I'll be fine. Go on." He insisted and Hidan nodded. They locked eyes and Shikamaru was sure Hidan would kiss him, but then he didn't. Instead he left the bathroom, leaving Shikamaru alone.

***

"Thank you for picking me up..." Shikamaru said quietly and Gaara turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." He said softly. "I wasn't doing much today anyway... You alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Shikamaru said, slightly startled. Gaara looked away from the road briefly to examine Shikamaru's face and shrugged his shoulders. 

"You seem bothered, is all." Once Gaara said that, Shikamaru was struck with the realization that Gaara was close friends with Ino and Deidara and wanted to smack himself for calling Gaara to get him from Hidan's house. 

"Uh... Hey Gaara, can you not mention you picking me up to anyone? I was... in a bad place last night and I don't want people to know." Shikamaru lied, while rubbing the back of his head. Gaara looked at him with a look, a knowing look, but he wasn't sure what Gaara insisted he knew.

"Absolutely." He gave a nod. "I know what it's like to not be alright. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He said and Shikamaru smiled, feeling slightly relieved. "You and Hidan seem to be super close, I'm glad you found a friend in him. A friendship no one saw coming, honestly."

"Oh yeah?" Shikamaru said with a slightly laugh. "Why is that?" Gaara seemed to be contemplating something for a minute and instead, shook his head.

"Just... Hidan." He said with a twist of his lips. "He's... special." Shikamaru couldn't help but agree and it made Gaara wonder if Shikamaru knew how dangerous Hidan was. 

"I feel like a moron in these clothes." Shikamaru said, looking at the outfit he'd worn last night. It seemed different now. Gaara chuckled. "What?"

"Walk of shame, type clothes." He said, making a joke but Shikamaru stilled. Were they that transparent? "I'm kidding." 

"Oh." Shikamaru coughed and scratched his cheek. "Sorry, I'm still hungover from last night." Which wasn't a complete lie. "What are you up to today?" Shikamaru wanted the subject changed as quickly as possible. 

"I don't think I'm doing anything but studying. And probably working. Since Ino isn't here, I have to bake more than normal. We really need to hire another baker but I guess I can die instead." 

"Ahh, don't say that. You just make the best croissants." Shikamaru teased and Gaara actually chuckled and glared at Shikamaru.

"You're an asshole." Gaara reprimanded and Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "What are you up to today? Seeing how Deidara stole your best friend."

"Uh... Probably take a nap. I don't know. I don't do much. Deidara didn't even have the courtesy of bringing Ino so she could entertain me while he stole Hidan, either." 

"You'd hang out with Ino if she were here?" Gaara perked a brow and Shikamaru looked over at Gaara. 

"Does that seem surprising?" He asked and Gaara frowned. "What? Do I have to fight you for Ino now?" Gaara tried to stop his smile and shook his head. "That's a yes, huh?"

"Listen, whomever Ino picks to hang out with, that's that. There's nothing we can do." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Should we... call her and ask?" Gaara's hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and he pulled into a parking lot and pulled out his phone. 

"She's gonna pick me." Gaara said simply and Shikamaru laughed and Gaara called Ino over the bluetooth speaker. The ringing was loud in their ears and Shikamaru turned it down, only to not be able to hear anything. "That was the quietest setting." Gaara said with a sigh and Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. Why? It was so loud. 

Unfortunately, neither of them won in the end since it was too early for Ino to be awake on her day off. 

Which made no sense to Gaara.

"She wakes up at 5 fucking in the morning on her days off. Why is she not answering the phone?" 

"Maybe she wised up and decided sleeping is a gift from the gods."

"... Is she with Hizashi?" Shikamaru's eyebrows raised up and Gaara tapped the phone curiously and shook his head, tossing the phone into the cup holder. "Whatever. Anyway, let's... Are you hungry? I'm hungry." Even though Shikamaru had just had a sandwich earlier, he didn't yet want to part from company. He knew if he were alone, he'd keep looking at his phone like a girl who just went through a breakup waiting for Hidan to text him and he didn't want to do that right now. 

"Yeah let's go." 

***

Gaara and Shikamaru lounged in the booths at a local Denny's and Shikamaru stirred his hot chocolate and looked at the cup with disdain. Gaara couldn't help but finally ask what the problem was, in which Shikamaru sighed.

"There wasn't enough whipped cream." He said and suddenly he was shoved deeper into the booth. "Oof-what the-Temari?!" 

"Hey sugar." She said and grabbed the hot chocolate and drank it like it was a shot of tequila. 

"That was mine-"

"Shut up, you weren't going to drink it. It didn't have whipped cream anymore." Temari said and swatted her hand. She grabbed Shikamaru's fork and started to eat his hash browns and he just watched her with wide eyes.

"Temari, what the fuck?"

"Shut up, Shika, I'm hungover and I'm starving. I went out partying last night and god, I'm happy to see your ugly mug." She said and took his entire plate and shovelled the food into her mouth. Gaara just watched with a wrinkled nose.

"Classy, Temari." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So why are you two hanging out? I thought you were with Hidan." Temari said and put the plate down. To Shikamaru's chagrin, all the food was gone. He sighed, how troublesome. But he couldn't be too upset, he mainly ordered food to not be rude, he already ate.

"Deidara." Shikamaru said, more clipped than he meant to sound in front of Gaara. 

"Whomp whomp." Temari flagged down the waitress to ask for some coffee and she laid against Shikamaru's shoulder and put on her sunglasses. "Why is it so bright in here? Is the world always this bright or is this a special occasion?" 

"Are you always like this after a hangover?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Yes." Shikamaru and Temari answered in unison. 

"I was just hoping I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore." Shikamaru said grumpily but Temari smiled up at him cheekily. 

"Thought you dodged that bullet, huh? Nah, you could be old and married and I'm still showing up at your house, telling Hidan to go somewhere while I bug you." The mention of Hidan made Shikamaru create the most interesting facial expression. One of disbelief, embarrassment, ire, and exasperation.

"You marrying Hidan?" Gaara asked and Temari closed her mouth and then smiled.

"It's my joke. Since they hang out so much. They're secretly married." She lied easily and Gaara moved on without much prompting. "Oh shit, speak of the devil and he shall appear." Temari said, still leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder and pointing out of the window.

Suddenly, Shikamaru felt stupid for still wearing his nice clothes from last night, and his hair was still down. He didn't trust putting it up, in fear that Hidan left marks on his neck that he didn't see. Man, this was a drag.

"God I need to smoke." Shikamaru groaned and Gaara perked a brow.

"What the fuck is it with us being at a Denny's?" Hidan asked, seeing Gaara once he walked in. When he walked closer, he was surprised to see Shikamaru there, even more surprised that Temari was cozying up to his side. 

"I was thinking the same thing." Gaara said tonelessly and waved at Deidara. "Didn't blow anything up too bad, I hope?"

"Fucking nothing, hm." Deidara said with an irritated pout. Gaara smiled at him and Shikamaru was just taking into consideration the level of their friendship. He always viewed Deidara as competition, he forgot to realize that Deidara was still a person with friends and people that liked him. "Hidan didn't want me accidentally hurting his bike."

"You took the bike?" Shikamaru asked as evenly as he could.

"No we took his fucking murder van." Deidara sighed and elbowed Hidan's side. "Asshole still won't take me on the bike."

"Sorry babe, maybe one day." Hidan dismissed and awkwardly looked at the table. "Well, we should go-"

"You can sit with us if you want to." Gaara said politely and Shikamaru wanted to hang himself. "Grab a chair. One of you can sit next to me and the other can sit on the end of the table." 

Hidan went to oppose but Deidara shoved Gaara into the booth further and sat next to him. Since he had no other choice, he grabbed a chair from a table behind him and sat at the edge of the table with the group. His eyes shifted to Temari nuzzled up to Shikamaru and Shikamaru's blank expression indicating that he didn't actually care if she was leaning on him or not. 

Seeing Shikamaru still in the clothes from the night before made things a lot harder to differentiate. He knew he wasn't with Shikamaru, but that's what he wore on their date. Their date no less than 24 hours ago. And now they were in a Denny's with Temari snuggling with Shikamaru and Deidara holding Hidan's hand while talking excitedly to Gaara. He just didn't understand how life progressed this way. 

The burning in his chest indicated that he was angry. More than angry, and just frustrated and tired. His grip tightened on Deidara's hand and the blond turned to him to give him a smile and squeezed back. Turning back to Gaara, Hidan was left with no one paying him any mind. Which was fine, he didn't want them to right now anyway. 

"You're so warm, Shikaaaa." Temari whined and rubbed her nose against his shoulder.

"Temari, what the fuck are you doing?" Shikamaru asked with a laugh. "Stop, first you come eat my food, drink my hot chocolate, and now your eskimo kissing my arm?" She looked up at him challengingly, even though he couldn't really see it passed her sunglasses. She kissed his arm and pouted her lips at him angrily. "You're such a fuckin drag. Please tell me you didn't drive here."

"I did." She said with a whine.

"Fucking fantastic. I'm bringing you home." Shikamaru said sternly. Gaara looked at them curiously. 

"Right now?" 

"Uh... I mean we aren't eating?" 

Hidan watched the group talk and his leg started to bounce. He was starting to feel sick again and honestly didn't want Shikamaru to know. He seemed to be in a good mood, and who was he to stand in the way of that? Sure, he wasn't happy about it, but Hidan didn't have room to talk with Deidara holding his hand. 

Why was this all so complicated?

***

Shikamaru laid on his couch watching TV. He had already delivered Temari to her house where she collapsed almost instantly, then Gaara drove him home. For a while they hung out, even watched a movie, but for now he was alone and thankful. He needed time to unwind. He hadn't been alone in a while so it was a nice change. 

His eyes strayed to his cell phone. He was sure that Hidan would be calling him soon. The guy probably hadn't gotten off all day. He must look awful. Still, Shikamaru didn't text him. It proved to be a lot harder than he thought. He missed Hidan a lot and it was even worse after Hidan's whole wooing him went. The nice restaurant, the great sex, the kissing. God, Shikamaru missed it so bad and it wasn't even too long ago that he kissed Hidan. Just this morning...

"Fuck..." Shikamaru grunted and sat up, grabbing his cigarettes. He knew he shouldn't smoke in the house but he was too lazy to go outside. And at this point in the day, he needed the nicotine fix. 

The movie on TV wasn't interesting and Shikamaru's mind was wandering. He just wanted to sleep but was too anxious to close his eyes. He looked to his phone again, waiting for the text, but it didn't come.

Being sufficiently annoyed, Shikamaru pushed himself off the couch and decided to make himself something to drink. The thoughts of today still running through his mind. Everything with Temari and Hidan at the forefront. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me..." He muttered and watched the milk start to bubble on the stovetop. He poured it into a mug and added his powder. It didn't mix in right away and he stared at the chocolate clumps that rose to the top, tiny marshmallows already melting because of the heat of it. His mind just shut off and he continued staring at it as if it would give him the answers to all the questions in his life. 

Shikamaru sat down at his table in his small kitchenette. The table could barely fit two people, but the amount of times him and Hidan had sat there and drank hot chocolate and coffee, while fighting over whatever shitty gas station dessert they bought was ridiculous. 

It was almost like he was watching the ghost of Hidan or just his memory. The way he hunched over the table in that exact chair, his grin wide and laughing as he stole Shikamaru's half of the food. The argument that happened after that always ended up in the bedroom. 

It was just... so much. 

Shikamaru didn't realize he was crying right away. The tears just came and he choked on a sob and covered his mouth. He was so in love with Hidan it hurt his heart and sitting in this small kitchen without Hidan made him feel like they broke up. Watching Hidan be able to go all day without texting him broke his heart and all he had to show for it was the shitty powdered hot chocolate they would drink together and the memories of him laughing. 

Snot dripped down Shikamaru's lip and he wiped it with his sleeve, his eyes were swollen from crying and he hiccuped. He wiped his eyes for the umpteenth time, but there wasn't a point, more tears took their place. He loved Hidan. He loved Hidan. 

He loved Hidan.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru nearly threw his mug across the room but when he pulled it into his grasp, he could remember Hidan spoon feeding him the tiny marshmallows and he put the cup back on the table. 

But he didn't drink anything.

The next time Shikamaru looked at the clock, it was two hours later and Shikamaru couldn't believe that he wasted two hours sitting in a chair looking at nothing but here he was.

The hot chocolate had turned cold and he put the cup in the sink and walked away. 

Laying on his sofa, he stared at the cracks in his ceiling, counting every one. His eyes scanned the room for anything else to count to keep his mind occupied. 

Shikamaru reached out for his phone on the coffee table and stopped. He wasn't sure what would be worse, if he got his phone and missed a text or call from Hidan, or if Hidan hadn't reached out to him at all.

In the end he didn't touch his phone, he couldn't deal with it just yet. 

The TV droned out his thoughts and he closed his eyes, letting his emotionally drained self fall asleep on the couch he hated.

"Shik'." Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he sat up so quick he nearly headbutted the person looming over him. "Jashin, Shik' calm down. It's just me." Hidan said, surprised at the behavior from Shikamaru. "You having a nightmare?"

"... Hidan what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock and it was a bit passed 10pm. 

"I missed you." Hidan said honestly and Shikamaru stared into the purple eyes that haunted him. "I can go if you'd prefer."

Shikamaru almost said yes. He almost sent Hidan away because he couldn't stand being second anymore. He hated how Hidan dropped him so quick once Deidara showed up at his door. He knew that Hidan warned him of this at the beginning of their relationship, but still,it stung.

"No." Shikamaru said tiredly. 

"Okay." Hidan looked at Shikamaru with a strange expression.

"What?"

"Shik'..." Hidan looked at him confused, his eyes flickered to Shikamaru's lips and Shikamaru looked up into Hidan's eyes. 

"What, Hidan?" Shikamaru asked quietly and Hidan kissed him softly, enough to gauge the situation. "What?"

Hidan slammed his lips against Shikamaru's in the neediest way. His hands cupped Shikamaru's face and his fingers curled, gripping onto Shikamaru so tightly it almost hurt. When that wasn't enough, Hidan moved his fingers behind Shikamaru's neck and laced his fingers into Shikamaru's hair, pulling him close. 

Letting his teeth run across the flesh of Shikamaru's lip, Hidan bit hard enough to elicit a noise from Shikamaru and Shikamaru's arms wrapped around Hidan's neck. 

Throwing one of his legs over Shikamaru's lap, Hidan straddled Shikamaru and started fighting with his clothes to remove them. Once his fingers started to touch Shikamaru's bare skin, Hidan could feel himself start to burn more with a feeling of possession. 

Grabbing every inch of skin he could, Hidan began to kiss around Shikamaru's body and nipped everywhere. The taste of Shikamaru was delicious and he made a soft noise of approval. His hips rocked against Shikamaru's and he grinned when he heard Shikamaru whine. 

Hidan's hands moved to Shikamaru's shoulders to keep him firmly in place and his fingers squeezed his arms. He just wanted to squeeze Shikamaru, he wasn't sure why. He wanted to touch him everywhere. He wanted Shikamaru to remember him, which was strange because how would Shikamaru forget?

"You that turned on?" Shikamaru asked breathlessly and Hidan pulled away and really looked at Shikamaru. 

He couldn't actually say he was doing this because he was turned on. He was doing this... because he was jealous. He was so jealous it made him sick and the only thing that could fight it off was proving to himself that Shikamaru still cared enough for him to let him do whatever he wanted. It was a twisted way to look at things, but he couldn't stop. Shikamaru was his. 

His.

He clenched his teeth to stop himself from outwardly proclaiming his possessive thoughts to Shikamaru, but it didn't mean he didn't feel them. 

"I missed you, I told you that." Hidan said instead and Shikamaru shook his head with playful disbelief. 

"Hey, you left me." Shikamaru said in the tone of a joke, but it hurt Hidan to hear. He did. 

"I'm sorry babe." He apologized and Shikamaru noticed how sincere he sounded which was strange to him. "Come on." He climbed off Shikamaru's lap and offered his hand out. Shikamaru took it and Hidan picked him up bridestyle which made Shikamaru sputter and Hidan laugh. 

Bringing Shikamaru into the bedroom, Hidan delicately placed Shikamaru on the bed and kicked off his shoes that he forgot to remove when he came in and started pulling his pants down. Once all of their clothes were removed, Hidan climbed onto the bed and spread Shikamaru's legs out, kissing along Shikamaru's inner thigh as he moved up. The look of neediness on Shikamaru's face made Hidan flush and he started sucking on the juncture where Shikamaru's leg met his pelvis. He bit down and felt Shikamaru tense up and squeeze his legs together, as close as he could with Hidan between them. Hidan looked up at Shikamaru with a playful expression and sucked a rather large hickey on his thigh. 

Sucking everywhere but Shikamaru's cock, Shikamaru was getting more antsy than before. His hips and thighs were covered in love bites and Hidan's saliva. It was surprising that Hidan got this far without giving into his urges. Usually he would've had Shikamaru bent over by now. 

Briefly Shikamaru thought that Hidan would progress by finally giving him a blow job but instead, Hidan kissed up his torso, leaving bites and marks in his wake. Shikamaru's cock throbbed and he could feel the heat completely moist with precum. 

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked breathless. Hidan's teeth grazed over the skin of his shoulder and then he bit down hard, moaning into the bite. 

"Fuck, Shik. I dunno, I just wanna touch you." Hidan said with a whine. He sucked a mark on Shikamaru's shoulders, then bit Shikamaru's earlobe. "I'm so turned on for you, princess."

The nickname made Shikamaru freeze. His heart dropped and he pushed Hidan away, the ache in his chest so painful.

"What, Shik'?" Hidan asked, wide eyed. 

"You never call me that. Why did you call me that? Are you thinking about Deidara-"

"-No! I don't know, I just... It came out. I'm in this moment with you, Shikamaru. I promise. I won't call you that again." He promised and Shikamaru continued to look at him with hurt eyes. "Shik, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Hidan said, sadly. "Please, let me make it up to you."

"You don't even have a gay pet name for me." Shikamaru said instead. He smiled but it looked off.

"I call you babe all the time." Hidan argued and Shikamaru glared slightly.

"You call everyone babe." He retorted and Hidan paused, then smiled.

"Did you want a pet name?" Shikamaru's cheeks heated up and Hidan grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "Absolutely, Kitten."

"Kitten?" Shikamaru asked, embarrassed. "Why?"

"Because you're my pet." Hidan purred and licked up Shikamaru's neck. 

Fuck, Shikamaru grumbled at the feeling. Hidan could call him anything he wanted, just as long as he kept touching him. 

Shikamaru nearly sung praises when he could feel Hidan's hands move down to his thighs and spread his legs out, grip his ass and pull him up at the perfect angle to enter him. He looked at Hidan, begging him with his eyes and Hidan grabbed the lube and hissed when he could feel the cold liquid on his insanely warm cock. He quickly lined himself up and watched Shikamaru's eyes as he sunk inside the tight hole. Shikamaru tensed, his eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes while biting his lip. Hidan started rocking his body into Shikamaru's and felt a flash of pleasure burn up his body. 

"You're so fucking turned on it's so cute." Hidan said softly and Shikamaru choked on a moan. His hands covered his face to muffle his noises but Hidan gripped his wrists and pinned his arms over his head. "Look at me, kitten." Shikamaru obediently opened his eyes and looked up at Hidan. "Good boy." He praised and Shikamaru wet his lips and took a sharp inhale of breath. 

"Hidan, I wanted you all day." Shikamaru admitted and pulled Hidan down by wrapping his arms around Hidan's neck.

"Mm I wanted you all day too, kitten." Hidan kissed Shikamaru's jaw and breathed into Shikamaru's ear. "I wanted to spend all day in bed with you." Shikamaru shivered and arched his back. Hidan's hands moved down to Shikamaru's hips and he forced Shikamaru down further on his cock wanting to be so much deeper inside Shikamaru. 

"We should make a date." Shikamaru said cheekily and Hidan kissed his forehead. "When are you off work?"

"Mmm, well I haven't gotten any side jobs in awhile, I need to talk to Kakuzu. But let me know when you're free to be... tied up for the day." Hidan smirked nastily and Shikamaru clenched his teeth to stop the dumb smile.

"That was bad." He said and Hidan kissed his lips softly.

"That's okay. I'll get over it." Hidan's hand moved to stroke Shikamaru's erection to watch Shikamaru thrash under his touch. "Oh, you're so sensitive, why is that, kitten?" 

"Fuck. You're a goddamn tease, that's why." Hidan smiled so wide his eyes crinkled in the corners.

"Sorry, the only god in this house is Jashin, so you better pray to him, sweetheart." Shikamaru covered his face again, muffling the moan and Hidan sighed, stopped touching Shikamaru, to grab his wrist a second time. "Stop covering up your moans."

"Fu- Hidan. The walls are so thin though." He knew that was the wrong thing to say when he saw Hidan's look of delight. "Fuck-please. Hidan, don't. This isn't your apartment complex." 

"I'm unsure what that has to do with anything." 

"I care that my neighbors can hear me having sex." Hidan leaned in and bit Shikamaru's lower lip.

"Why? You afraid they'll know you're a bottom?" He teased and Shikamaru glared. "Ooo, are you gonna bite me, kitten?" 

"Hida, you're a fucking asshole." Shikamaru said and Hidan slowly pulled himself out of Shikamaru to roughly slam back in. Shikamaru made a yelp of surprise that dissolved into a long moan. "Shit, Hida..."

"Yes, babe?" Hidan prompted and let his fingernails drag down Shikamaru's chest, loving the way his body reacted with goosebumps. "Did you want me to stop?"

"No. God. No." Shikamaru rolled his hips, trying to feel the friction again and Hidan knew that meant his boy was getting impatient. 

A few thrusts in, Hidan was admiring Shikamaru's face. His pointed nose, his lips, his oddly round cheeks and chin. The expression he was making. Hidan's fingers tightened and dug into Shikamaru's skin. The sudden pain startled Shikamaru, but he responded with a shaky moan, Hidan was proud. 

"You're mine, Shik." He said, his voice sounding pretty dark. "I hope you know that." The tone was threatening and Shikamaru didn't catch onto that at all. He simply nodded his head and pulled Hidan close to his body and they kissed. 

Feeling the angry, jealous possession that Hidan felt at Denny's, he kissed Shikamaru a lot angrier than he meant to. But the emotions behind the kiss made Shikamaru react in a positive way. Their lips mashed together hard and Hidan kept biting Shikamaru's lower lip. His arms hooked behind Shikamaru's and he clawed down Shikamaru's back. His desire to mark up Shikamaru's body was so strong, he didn't want anyone to see Shikamaru naked without knowing exactly that Shikamaru was Hidan's bitch. 

"Right there, Hida." Shikamaru panted and Hidan continued thrusting at the angle and really dug his nails into Shikamaru's back, starting to feel the warmth of blood on his fingers. Shikamaru cried out and came, spraying both of their chests with cum. 

Not even giving Shikamaru a second to breathe, Hidan kissed him again. He held their bodies together as tight as he could comfortably. Shikamaru's arms wrapped around Hidan's neck, deepening the kiss. 

"Shik... Fuck-fuck-mmm..." Hidan breathed heavily against Shikamaru's lips and came, moaning Shikamaru's name. 

Coming down from his orgasm, Hidan stayed above Shikamaru and the two continued to kiss sloppily. Shikamaru's wet lips against his made his heart burn. 

"You're so fucking good, Shik." Hidan praised and rolled off Shikamaru, situating himself at Shikamaru's side. The urge to go to sleep was strong, but they really rolled around quite a bit in Shikamaru's cum, so it was probably better to bathe. 

"Hmm... Hida?" Hidan looked at Shikamaru's face. 

Shikamaru wasn't sure what he meant to say to Hidan in that moment but he just continued to look at Hidan's face. Admiring him, what exactly was this? It felt like more. Hidan had said Shikamaru belonged to him, but what the hell did that even mean?

"You sleeping here tonight?" He asked finally and Hidan looked at the clock, they had spent quite a bit of time fooling around. Even so, he was prepared to say no. He already indulged a bit too much today, especially with marking up Shikamaru like Hidan had to stake a claim. One that was completely invalid. 

"I'd love to."

Yeah. He was fucked. Completely, irrevocably fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are falling in love too fast and they're not allowed because they aren't together in May and it's only March so I may have to do something to slow them down. So if that happens, I am sorry in advanced.
> 
> My boys will be in love though because I need it for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got sum gud fucc.  
> some instagram bc Idr if I did this here yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ai+Vee** : lmfao I don't wanna kill you, but I'm glad you like it ;)  
>  **Lycka** : Your comment on YBMC reminded me to finish this chapter so thank you lmao.   
> **Mscherrybomb** : aww honey thank you. I love Gaara so much he's my boy. I originally didn't like this pairing either and then one day I was punched in the face with feels and I've been dragging people down with me since. :) and I don't like a lot of people's characterizations of Hidan. They're so 2 dimensional. "I'm a murder psychopath ahahahaha please love me Jashin" it gets boring.  
>  **Yra** : :))) I love my hitmen. They will be happy eventually. I'm not done torturing them yet. We're almost there. Once we hit the vow renewal party, then it's fuckin FREE. REIGN.

Chapter 7:

"Hidan!" Hidan woke up startled and Kakuzu loomed over his form with a scowl.

"Shit, Kuzu. What the fuck, man?" Hidan grumbled and rubbed his eyes. 

"We have work today. Can you get dressed?" He asked scathingly and Hidan muttered under his breath and drug himself off of the couch. He wasn't even sure what he was on the couch for.

Once he got into the bathroom and pulled his pants down, he realized he was likely on the couch watching porn when he fell asleep. He was covered. Shit. 

"Uh, Kuzu, I'll be out in a second." Hidan called and tossed his pants into the hamper. Thankfully it didn't stain the outside of his pants so he had no idea what he managed to do last night. But Kakuzu waking him up with noticeable cum stains on his pants might have been more uncomfortable than Hidan was willing to deal with. 

Hopping in the shower, Hidan scrubbed the dried cum off his skin as best as he could with his hand. But the movements started to excite him and he clenched his teeth. 

"Fuck, not now." He grumbled and relented, gripping his hardening cock. His eyes shut firmly and he was brought back to the realization that he wasn't even going to humor the thought of Deidara touching him. It was never what got him hard anyway. His mind quickly fabricated brown eyes and pulled back messy brown hair. "Fuck." God he missed Shikamaru so bad, but the two of them hadn't talked much since the other night three days ago. Hidan wasn't even sure why. Texts were exchanged but both of them were too busy. 

Hidan wished he could stop at Just Desserts to bother Shikamaru while he worked, but with Kakuzu waking him up today, he realized they did have plans. He was thankful, it was getting a bit stir crazy in the house.

It didn't take long for Hidan to be spilling his cum down the drain and he breathed heavily, trying not to let a moan slip out. Those would be two weird things Kakuzu could've possibly witnessed since being here and honestly, Hidan would've prefered not. 

"Hurry up, zealot." Kakuzu shouted, knocking on the door. "You should've been showered and dressed already!" Hidan glared in the direction Kakuzu's voice came from. Asshole had been even more irritating than normal lately.

"Keep your fuckin pants on, old man, I'm done." Hidan shut the water off and quickly dried himself with a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't need to see you half naked." Kakuzu deadpanned and Hidan ignored him and walked to his bedroom. 

"Then don't look." Today was going to be even more stressful to deal with than he thought initially. His mood was getting more and more sour as the minutes passed. He just... needed Shikamaru. 

_Hey, Shik. Hope you have a good day today.  
 **Thanks. You too, man.** _

Hidan stared at his phone for a minute, his eyebrow twitching. Why did this piss him off so badly?

Kakuzu was not going to have a good day today.

***

"What the hell has you sulking?" Temari asked the second she saw Shikamaru walk in for work.

"This is just my face, Temari." He said and she scoffed and leaned over the counter. "What?"

"Yeah, I know you a bit more than you're probably comfortable with, that won't work on me." She stated flatly and he pouted slightly and sat on the bar stool opposite from her. "You having trouble in... I'd say paradise but, it's not much that, is it?"

"You gonna rub it in?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nah, you're miserable enough. I did my job." When Shikamaru didn't comment, Temari looked at him more worried than teasing. "Shika, seriously. Did something happen?" 

"Temari, I don't want to talk about it." Temari almost dropped it but that was before she saw his eyes line with tears. 

"Nara Shikamaru..." She said lowly and he looked up at her, his nose twitching. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of any evidence that he was about to cry. "Honey, what happened?"

"It's fucked up. Everything is fucked up and I'm avoiding him." Temari tilted her head to the side.

"Why would you avoid him?" Shikamaru didn't speak for a second, collecting his thoughts.

"Hidan... Loves me." Shikamaru admitted finally. "He told me."

"... Wait... What?" Temari blinked. "Why... are you ignoring him then?" She looked like she was still trying to process what he said.

"Because he was half asleep when he said it and doesn't fucking remember saying it. And he's still with Deidara and I just can't do it anymore. I can't and I'm so stressed and I just don't want to talk to him." Temari put her hand over Shikamaru's.

"Well what happened when you woke up?" She asked and Shikamaru's jaw clenched and he shrugged uselessly. "You don't know?" He didn't say anything. "Shikamaru..."

"You wanna know how I woke up?" Shikamaru looked up at Temari, his eyes nearly blazing. "So right after this great fucking night I have where the guy I'm pining after finally says he loves me, I'm in a pretty good mood, obviously. I wake up to this obnoxious noise that I realize is his cell phone. Yeah. I'm sure you know who called. And of course, it wouldn't be Hidan if he didn't gush over Deidara and how great Deidara is and oh good morning sweetheart I love you good luck at school today. Because why would anything go right for me, hm?" But Shikamaru's anger didn't fizzle out, he breathed in sharply. "Oh, what's that, princess? No. I'm not doing anything. I miss you too. It's not the same without you. And it's like he didn't even realize I was awake. Or if he did, he just didn't care. I'm just... so tired, Temari. The thing that bothers me the most though is that I know he wasn't lying when he said he loved me, he wouldn't have a reason to. Not just randomly in the night. There wasn't anything to gain. But the fact that even with that, I'm still not what he wants. I'm still a second thought. I'm an asshole. I shouldn't fucking do this to myself."

"You're right, Shika. You shouldn't." 

"Time to work." Shikamaru's expression melted off his face and he looked back to his bored self. "What a drag."

Temari watched as he stood up and walked around the bar and her frown deepened. She hated when he did that. 

***

"Where are you going you moron?! You're covered in blood!" Kakuzu shouted and Hidan ignored him. He was on a blood high. Occasionally when he gave his lord Jashin a good enough sacrifice, he was rewarded if he ingested their blood. He almost began laughing, it was too good! Kakuzu didn't much believe him when Hidan first made mention of his deity, but what did that old geezer know anyway?

"Don't worry so much!" Hidan waved his hand and continued stumbling through the wooded area. He knew exactly where he was. More than anything, he just wanted to keep walking forward. 

Eventually, Kakuzu got so irritated, he just took Hidan's car. Hidan wasn't worried about it. He did his job, everything would be fine. He didn't plan on going anywhere too populated. It was about 7pm right now which meant... it was the perfect time.

Finally making his way into the Just Desserts parking lot, Hidan looked through the large glass windows to see Shikamaru. Hidan's grin grew and on uneven feet he walked to the door and went to push it opened only to growl when he was met with resistance. He started pounding on the glass and it startled Shikamaru. He looked up wide eyed and nearly tripped over himself to get to the door.

"Hidan! Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked loudly. He looked behind Hidan to make sure no one was following him and ushered him inside, locking the door behind him. 

Against probably every food regulation code there was, he brought Hidan to the back and led him to the bathroom. 

"Sorry, Shik. Didn't mean to startle you. It ain't my blood." Hidan laughed and Shikamaru froze. "What?"

"Hidan... What's going on?" Shikamaru asked, staring wide eyed at Hidan's bloodied and mud encrusted clothes and body. 

"Relax, kitten. I just had a job to do." Hidan said and took a step closer to Shikamaru. He took a step back. "What? You scared?"

"Hidan just explain why you're covered in blood." Shikamaru said lowly and Hidan was pinning him against the wall in an instant. Shikamaru winced and his teeth clenched. "Hidan..."

"God, do you know what you do to me, Shik? I've been thinking about you all... damn... day..." Hidan licked Shikamaru's cheek and chuckled. "Mmm, you still taste so good."

"Hid-"

"No talking, kitten." Hidan said against the shell of Shikamaru's ear. "Plus, you're already so hard for me." 

As mortifying as it was, Shikamaru could feel the strain of his erection against his pants. This wasn't normal. This wasn't okay. But Hidan covered in dirt and blood? He just looked so damn good like that.

"Not here." Shikamaru managed to get out before Hidan stopped him from talking. Suddenly earlier today didn't happen. He never told Temari he was done with Hidan. Because Hidan would never let him be done. He was a fool to think Hidan would let him go, and an even bigger one for not wanting him to. 

"Shik, I can't-" 

"Shut up." Shikamaru pushed Hidan away from him and Hidan moved surprisingly easily. He knew if Hidan didn't want to be overpowered, he wouldn't be. This was Hidan going with whatever Shikamaru wanted. "Come on." He pulled Hidan through the kitchen to the other side of the room where there was a door. Shikamaru gave one last look into the kitchen before he pulled Hidan into the small room with the futon bed.

"What is this for?" Hidan asked and Shikamaru honestly didn't want to think about the reason it was there. 

"Story for another time." He said instead and Hidan closed the door, blanketing them in darkness. Shikamaru flicked the light switch on, not prepared to say goodbye to the sight of Hidan muddied and bloodied up. 

"Ya know, kitten, you're pretty cute when you take charge like that."

"Shut up." Shikamaru angrily mashed their lips together and Hidan smirked against the contact. "Stop that, you're infuriating." 

"Aw, Shik. You're so sweet." Hidan then shoved the brunette to the futon and pulled his dirty shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Shikamaru's eyes watched hungrily as Hidan took off his own pants, the mud stained his calves and forearms and the blood somehow seeped through his shirt onto the crevices of his muscled chest. He leaned over the futon and yanked Shikamaru's pants off, then angrily ripping Shikamaru's shoes off when they got in the way. "So how was your day? Did you miss me?" 

Shikamaru almost didn't answer the question. He was angry at Hidan for everything he did. But mostly, he was pissed off at himself, especially when he shivered and nodded his head. No matter what Hidan did to him, he always found his way back and Shikamaru was damned because of it. 

"Did you miss me?" The question was supposed to be more seductive, but Shikamaru couldn't use that tone in that moment and it sounded more self-conscious than anything. 

"Always, Shik." Hidan said, staring at Shikamaru dead in the eyes. For once he took the moment seriously before grinning. His smile seemed different this time though, Shikamaru was slightly threatened by it, and hell if it didn't turn him on even more. 

"Fuck, Hidan, what's taking you so long?" Shikamaru groaned and Hidan decided to sit down next to Shikamaru and not climb on top of him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I decided I want to watch you ride me." Hidan said simply and Shikamaru just stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Get your ass up here, Shikamaru. Don't you see my dick is hard?" The aggressive tone made Shikamaru shiver but he still sat up slowly and swung a leg over Hidan's lap. "Such a good kitty." Hidan ran his fingers through Shikamaru's hair and yanked out the elastic keeping his hair up. He then looked at it curiously, realizing it was torn rubber.

"Latex glove." Shikamaru said simply. "Forgot a hair tie."

"Mmm, you should've left your hair down." Hidan gripped the base of Shikamaru's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Shikamaru had to admit, the feeling of power he had, looming over Hidan as he did was quite exhilarating. 

"You gonna tell me why you're all dirty?" Shikamaru asked against Hidan's lips and felt Hidan's mouth curl up into a delighted smirk. "I'll take that as a no."

"No, baby. But just know how bad this makes me want you. Fuck." When Hidan's hands run down Shikamaru's naked chest, he could see streaks of the not dried blood stain the skin. It wasn't as messy as he wanted it, and he almost wanted to cut into Shikamaru to get the amount of blood he needed, but right now wasn't the time for that. "Now give me that tight ass, I'm so damn horny." Shikamaru's cheeks flushed at the comment, but his breathing labored too. Hidan showed him all types of kinks he didn't realize he had, and his potty-mouth was one of the top things on that list. 

Hidan spit in his hand and rubbed his saliva over the head of his cock, as if that would be enough lubrication. Shikamaru braced himself, because he knew he wasn't going to get any more than that and started to push himself down on Hidan's dick but it was hard with him on top. He was able to stop when it hurt too much as opposed to Hidan just forcing it in and fucking him. 

"Yeah, baby, just like that." Hidan praised and let his hands run down Shikamaru's sides. That damn look on his face made Shikamaru actually feel attractive. Hidan knew just what to do to get him to push himself farther than he should've and Shikamaru nearly choked on his tongue trying to push Hidan deeper inside of him. "Fuck, you're so good, kitten, so good for me." 

Shikamaru's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. There was a weird mixed feeling on Hidan praising him that way, he didn't hate it, he just wasn't used to it. 

"Come down here, baby." Hidan requested and Shikamaru leaned in, touching his chest against Hidan's dirtied one. Doing so allowed Hidan to cup his face and kiss him, slow and sloppy, his favorite. Shikamaru's tongue played with Hidan's in long exaggerated movements. It was such a lewd way to kiss him and it drove Shikamaru up the wall. "Good boy." Hidan whispered and Shikamaru shivered. 

Watching Shikamaru's body move up and down with his thrusts, Hidan was in a trance. Shikamaru looked so damn good, especially with that pink dusting on his cheeks he got when he was turned on. His eyes were even heavier lidded. 

Hooking his arm under Shikamaru's shoulders, he pulled Shikamaru down hard on his cock while thrusting up. Shikamaru yelped and suddenly was shoved to the futon while Hidan's hips jackhammered into him. The pain was searing and Shikamaru's nails dug hard into Hidan's back, his back arched because it hurt too bad to lay down straight, but nothing mattered with Hidan panting the way he was in his ear. 

Shikamaru let himself listen to the sounds of the room. The creaking metal of the futon, the thud of the bed hitting the wall, Hidan's strangled moans, the way their bodies sounded when they connected completely. 

Shikamaru's hand slipped between their bodies to start rubbing himself. It was all too much and Hidan's laughter sounded insane. He wasn't sure why that turned him on as much as it did, but then Hidan was moaning Shikamaru's name like a praise and it made the hair on Shikamaru's body stand up and he came, embarrassingly fast, his dick sputtering thick cum on his chest, leaving him a sobbing mess. 

For the remainder of the time, he let Hidan use his body as rough as he wanted to and it was tiring him out. He felt the friction and it was becoming too much. It burned. 

So when Hidan finally came, Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief and let Hidan empty himself as deep as he could inside Shikamaru before he pulled out with a satisfied hum.

"Do you feel better?" Shikamaru asked and watched Hidan smile. Shit, why was he so attractive?

"You should come back to my house..." Hidan requested with a purr and Shikamaru laughed lightly.

"No thank you." Hidan paused, looking at Shikamaru with the most confused face Shikamaru had ever seen. "You can come to mine. I just want to be home tonight." Shikamaru finishes. He tried to be strong, but Hidan wouldn't let him be. Shikamaru had a feeling that Hidan would do anything and everything to make sure Shikamaru relied on him too much. 

The smile was back, and Shikamaru knew that no matter how he looked at it, this was a completely fucked up situation and there was nothing he could do, nor wanted to do, to fix it. Hidan had an addiction to sex, Shikamaru had an addiction to Hidan. 

"Let's go, you need a shower... And so do I."

When they got up and cleaned up after themselves, Hidan snickered at the face Shikamaru made when he realized he had cum dripping down his legs. The bastard.

***

"Thanks for letting me stay over!" Ino said with a smile and Shikamaru sighed and stepped out of the way, letting her in. "I'm happy we get to hang out again too!"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked dryly and she glared at him and just plopped her overnight bag on the floor. "And why come here when you live not to far from here?"

"Because I don't want my parents to know I'm here." Ino said simply and sat on the couch. 

"Why?" Shikamaru asked and Ino shrugged her shoulders. Just by that, Shikamaru knew she was hiding something but if he was completely honest, he didn't actually care. Instead, he sat down next to Ino and listened to her talk his ear off for the next hour.

Until there was a knock at his door. Shikamaru's heart fluttered and Hidan walked into the apartment a second later, the knock was just a courtesy from him, Shikamaru learned. Hidan's wide smile, turned into more of a confused one when he saw Ino on Shikamaru's couch.

"Hi Hidan!" Ino said sweetly and waved. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were coming over either." He retorted and sat on the arm of the couch next to Shikamaru. His leg was touching Shikamaru's shoulder and damn it, Hidan smelled like heaven. "Shik' what have I told you about scheduling around your booty-calls?" Shikamaru's face turned bright red and he looked at Ino mortified, but she was laughing. He supposed that she didn't take him seriously. 

"I don't know who's the booty-call in this situation, Hidan." She said and Hidan gave an exaggerated wink. 

"Who says it can't be both of us? You dog, Shik'!" Shikamaru had to bite his tongue hard to stop himself from saying Dog? I thought I was your kitten. Because Hidan just brings out that side of him, he supposed. 

"I knew Shikamaru was a stud this whole time."

"I'm actually 100% done with this conversation." Shikamaru declared and Ino made a noise of excitement and jumped onto Shikamaru's lap, making him even more confused. She whipped out her phone and put the camera on. 

"Come on guys, let's take a picture!" Shikamaru groaned and Hidan leaned in and gave a sultry look to the camera. Ino pursed her lips to the side with a slight smirk, the stupid duck face Shikamaru hated. And Shikamaru just looked at Ino with a look that said Why? "Aww, I look cute. I don't know about you guys." She said with a giggle and Hidan gaped at her, offended. 

"I'm the cutest in the fuckin picture, blondie." He argued and Ino turned to Shikamaru with a smile.

"Who do you think is cuter, me or Hidan?" She asked and Hidan gave Shikamaru the most shit eating grin.

"Neither of you. You're both awful." He said blankly and Hidan shoved his shoulder.

"No sex for you. Ino, get off his lap. He's cut off." Ino laughed and moved to the other side of the couch and Shikamaru looked at Hidan and noticed a weird look in his eye when he looked at her. It was replaced in an instant and he sat down next to Shikamaru and Ino. "Oh, wow. That was my phone. Did you tag me in an instagram post?" Ino bit her lip with a smile and Hidan pulled out his phone to see the notification.

 **INoEverything** Look at these boys. They're the best boys. @BonerBoy @ Shikamaru get a fucking instagram you heathen  
 **BombAssArt** ew gross, it's Hidan. (vomit emoji)  
 **BombAssArt** :,)  
 **BonerBoy** fuck you, princess. I'm fuckin awesome.  
 **StudMuffin** Ino when the hell did you come into town? I see you're in Shikamaru's apartment.  
 **Uchiha_Itachi** That's pretty stalkerish of you, Gaara  
 **StudMuffin** how?? He dated my sister??  
 **INoEverything** homeboy was like (eyes emoji) SHIKAMARU???  
 **NotADrugDealer** What the hell, Shikamaru?? You're having a party at your house and I'm not there??  
 **BonerBoy** He's asking when were you ever at his house.  
 **NotADrugDealer** Wow. Just because that's an entirely valid response, doesn't mean I'm any less hurt.  
 **Uchiha_Sasuke** Naruto, shut the fuck up.  
 **INoEverything** Now I know how Gaara feels when he bitches that everyone fights on his instagram pictures  
 **StudMuffin** (eye roll emoji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, its been real.  
> So if you don't read YBMC and I didn't mention the names  
> InoEverything- Ino  
> BonerBoy-Hidan  
> NotADrugDealer- Naruto  
> StufMuffin- Gaara  
> and itachi and sasuke are p straightforward
> 
> 1) how was the fucc? :)  
> 2) ohh man, Hidan is getting kinda wary of Ino. u ready for some full on jealousy? bc just wait. there's more


End file.
